Demonic Chaos: 500 years yet to wait
by DemonWicca
Summary: I'm not that really good at summaries, but here it goes: feudal era, Kagome has a secret and so does Sesshomaru. They start to form a friendship between each other, and got more than they bargained for. KagomeSesshomaru Rated just in case please R&R!
1. Returning the favor

Hello!  Wicca here, and here is another story of mine…well,  I really hope that you like reading this…A little bit of info:  this is more of a Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction, so if you don't like the pairing, well, don't read it…or you can give this fic a shot.  My third fic, hope that you like it.

YokaiYuk-another of your speeches.

Wicca-about time you showed up

YokaiYuk-well, *looks in his notebook* as I remember, we had an agreement that we would write the fics together.

Wicca-well, fine…maybe you should give me some ideas.

YokaiYuk-well, here this goes:  Feudal Era, the gang is alive, maybe Inuyasha betrays Kagome with Kikiyo…heartbreak…you know the basics.

Wicca-title?

YokaiYuk-Demonic Chaos:  500 years yet to wait…what do you think?

Wicca-I think that this is just fine.  Let's begin.

==================================================

Demonic Chaos:  500 years yet to wait

Chapter 1:  Returning the favor

"Kagome!  Watch out!"  Inuyasha yelled when Sesshomaru slashed his flesh with his poison claws.  "Sesshomaru!  You will **not** get the Tetsusaiga!"

"Says who?" Sesshomaru said coldly. 'This is getting kind of a nuisance' Sesshomaru thought annoyed.

"Says, I, the **Great Inuyasha!**"

"Well, how did you become **Great**, half-breed?"

"Well, for your information, I defeated you many times."

"Last time with the Wind Scar, you were lucky."

"No I wasn't."

"But still, I **will** get the Tetsusaiga!"

"Over my **dead** body!" Inuyasha started to attack Sesshomaru.

"Still slow, aren't you, little brother?" Sesshomaru started to mock "Oh, and over your _dead_ body…well, that can be arranged." Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with his Poison Claws.  Fortunately, for Inuyasha, Inuyasha dodged it.

"Whose slow now?"  Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru quickly avoided it by jumping back.

"My poor little brother, you will never learn." Sesshomaru said while shaking his head.

"Why you!" Inuyasha began to attack yet again, but then he saw the Wind Scar.

"-you are too slow, to arrogant," Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and still began to mock Inuyasha. 'I guess, listening to that stupid toad, Jaken paid of after all…Mocking him sure makes him angry'

"We'll see. Wind Scar!"  Inuyasha cut through the Wind Scar.

"Stupid brother, you perfectly know that Tenseiga will take me in some other place."

"Sango, now!" Miroku yelled while holding Sango into the battle field while riding Kirara (A/N:  Kirara, or Kilala?  I don't know…back to the story).  Sango quickly threw some powder to where Sesshomaru was standing.  The powder got all over Sesshomaru, and then Tenseiga pulsed, and Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Just what do you think you guys were doing?  You could've gotten yourself killed!  And this was **my** battle!" Inuyasha started to whine. Sango and Miroku got of Kirara while Kirara transformed back into her little kawaii like shape.

"Well, this was all Sango's idea." Miroku said right behind Sango.

-WHAM!!!-

Now there lied the ever #_# Miroku.

"That lecher never learns.  As we were beginning-" Sango started

"Hey!  Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha began to look around and so did Sango.

"Maybe she went to see Shippo again…She left him at Kaede's after you and Sesshomaru began to fight." Sango offered helpfully.

"**KAGOME!!!!  KA-GO-ME!!!!" **Inuyasha started yelling so loud that everyone in the forest winced.

"What?"  came a very annoyed voice right behind Inuyasha.

"Ka…Kagome!"  Inuyasha gave a startled shriek.

"Yeah?"

"Whereinthesevenhellshaveyoubeen?" Inuyasha said REALLY fast. Strangely,  Kagome was able to catch every word.

"Oh…you told me to watch out, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, I quickly ran to the God Tree, climbed it, and started to watch the battle.  It was a perfect view." Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, what did you, Kirara, and Miroku exactly do?"

Sango scratched her head.  "Let me remember:  1st Miroku…."

Kagome was confused "Miroku?"  She looked at the ground

#_#

"What did he exactly do?"

"Same old, same old."

"That lecher.  Well, what did you guys really do?"

"Well, you know that I have my poison powder and all?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Miroku gave me the idea to throw the powder in Sesshomaru's wounds, so that he won't bug us with the search for a **_long_** time."

"What are exactly the effects?" Kagome's voice was full of worry.

"Well, the poison gets into the blood stream.  Either it will be hard for Sesshomaru to heal…it might take him for about five months. The other reason is that he might…"

Kagome paled. "Die?"  Sango nodded.

Inuyasha, who heard the whole conversation, got impatient. "Why do you care?"

Kagome's temper flared. "Why do **I** care?  Why shouldn't I?  I mean, last time, it was **he** who saved me from that bear youkai instead of **you**.  You on the other hand, were with your **_precious_** Kikiyo."  Kagome sounded a little bit hurt.

Inuyasha looked at the ground.  "I told you that I was sorry.  Kikiyo interrupted and said something about joining us to prove us that she wasn't that bad, and that she will help us with the jewel shard hunt." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"And what did you say?" was the only **cold** reply.

Inuyasha gulped.  "I said that we will think about it."

"You **WHAT**???"

"You heard me."

"Well, the answer is NO"

"Says who?"

"Says I.  Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"**SIT!  SIT!  SIT! SIT!**"

-**THUMP!-**

-**THUMP!-**

-**THUMP!-**

-**THUMP!-**

"Sango, can you take Inuyasha and Miroku back to the camp, while I go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Thanks.  And please don't let the do something stupid, and don't let Inuyasha get out of your sight, okay?"

"Sure Kagome, see you later."  

"See ya"

Kagome started walking in the middle of the forest.  She looked around.  No one was there.

"I must see if he is alright.  He saved my life and I owe him."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Aaaah!!!"  Kagome screamed while running away from the bear youkai.  'Where is Inuyasha?  Where is he when you need him the most?'  Kagome heard something in the bushes and stopped only for a little while to see what was there.

"Kikiyo" came a very softened voice that was from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome barely whispered. Tears started running down her cheeks.  She ran for about a mile and then stopped.  The bear youkai was still chasing her.  'well, I guess I was just a shard detector for him after all…not love…not friend…'Kagome closed her eyes.  'I guess that there's no point for me to live after all'  The bear youkai roared, and Kagome was prepared for the attack on her. 'Goodbye Grandpa, Mom, Souta, Sango-' Kagome heard a terrified scream and opened her eyes.

She saw the remaining pieces of the bear youkai and then, she saw the great taiyoukai standing right in front of her.  "Why?"  was the only thing that came in Kagome's mind.

"Why?" she said weakly

Sesshomaru's mask didn't' change, but his eyes were full of compassion.

"He doesn't deserve your tears.  And you don't deserve to die."

"Thanks for saving me."  

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere by Kagome's side.

"Kagome!  Are you alright?"

"Thanks to Sesshomaru, I am now."  Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.  In a flash he was _very_ close to her. 

"Any time" he whispered in her ear, and then was gone in a flash.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I guess he was right-I didn't deserve to die…The next day I went home, and then my mom told me the truth about who I really am…I even transformed."  Kagome looked around again.  "Now, let's get to Sesshomaru." She drew a circle around her and said. "To Sesshomaru"  In a flash, she was gone.

Kagome appeared standing closely next to Sesshomaru's unconscious form.  She touched his forehead.  Her hand began to glow in a yellowish color, and she stepped back.  Sesshomaru's eyes opened.

"Wench, what are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be with my baka of a half-brother?"

"1st of all:  I'm not wench…my name is Kagome!  KA GO ME!!!  Got it?  Use it?"  

Sesshomaru winced from the pain in his ears.  He tried to sit up, but then felt a lot of pain through his entire body.

"Second of all, I'm here to return the favor, and then you won't see me in some time."

Kagome reached for Sesshomaru.  He quickly pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to heal you, so don't be such a baby."

"I can perfectly heal myself."

"It will take you some months, or you will die.  Some poison was thrown into your wounds.  Let me do it"

"Feh…"

Kagome reached for Sesshomaru.  "You know, you and Inuyasha are very much alike, even if you don't admit it."  Sesshomaru growled. 

Kagome's healing powers started to do their job.  Five minutes later, she was finished.

"There, all done."  Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her.  "What?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Just to return the favor.  Oh and.." Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's shoulder where his hand was cut of by Inuyasha.  She touched it, and it instantly regrew.

"This is for telling me to live and saving me.  Now we're even."  Kagome started to walk away.

"How can you do these things so quickly without losing any of your energy?"

Kagome turned back and only smiled. "Easily."

"But this is impossible for a human."

Kagome smiled some more.  "Who told you that I'm human?"

Sesshomaru was puzzled "Then what are you?"

"You'll see…" She looked at the sky.  It was getting dark. "I'll tell you later…I promise…now I have to go."

Sesshomaru quickly reached for her.  "Wait."

Kagome only smiled again and in an instant she was gone, leaving a very puzzled Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you are, Kagome, I will find out and return the favor." Sesshomaru said while preparing to set of to the Western Lands.

**************************************************

Yey!  Chapter all done!  I can't write anymore…~_~  well, not for now…^_^  oh well…So, did you like this?  Please review!!!  Got any comment or question?  Please review!!!  Should I continue?  Please review, 'cause this is one shot only!!!  Well, g2g.  JA NE

Wicca

Press the button below and review now.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Revealing some powers

Hello everyone!  I'm back!  Sorry for not updating for so long…I'm trying to update ASAP.

YokaiYuk-Excuses, excuses

Wicca-whatever…I don't have excuses all the time, and I mean what I said-I am sorry for not updating for so long.  You on the other hand, have excuses every day, all the time and you barely mean any of them.

YokaiYuk-good point now-

Wicca-I thought of Manjo being here

YokaiYuk-**no**

Wicca-but I decided that we need to start with the story right away

YokaiYuk-good point

Wicca-so, let us begin.

==================================================

  
Previous Chapter:

"Just to return the favor.  Oh and…"  Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's shoulder where his hand was cut off by Inuyasha.  She touched it, and it instantly regrew.

"This is for telling me to live and saving me.  Now we're even."  Kagome started to walk away.

"How can you do these things so quickly without losing any of your energy?"

Kagome turned back and only smiled. "Easily."

"But this is impossible for a human."

Kagome smiled some more.  "Who told you that I'm human?"

Sesshomaru was puzzled.  "Then what are you?"

"You'll see…" She looked at the sky.  It was getting dark.  "I'll tell you  later…I promise…now I have to go."

Sessshomaru quickly reached for her. "Wait."

Kagome only smiled again and in an instant, she was gone, leaving a very puzzled Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you are, Kagome, I will find out and return the favor."  Sesshomaru said while preparing to set off to the Western Lands.

******************************************************

***I do not own Inuyasha & ©.  That is a bit unfair, but I can deal with it.**

"This represents things said out loud" 

_'This represents thoughts'_

_-This represents actions- & *so does this*_

_-This may also represent that annoying voice that a person can get in his/her head, and it won't go away…-_

Demonic Chaos:  500 years yet to wait

Chapter 2:  Revealing some powers

It was very late when Kagome got back from the place where she met Sesshomaru. 'I hope that no one worries too much about me'  Kagome quickly headed for the camp, using her new powers.  She was one kilometer from the camp, but it took her thirty seconds to get there.  Sango and Miroku were asleep.  Kagome smiled, because Sango was next to Miroku, and Miroku, unconsciously began to wrap his arm around Sango, and unconsciously, Sango cuddled closer to Miroku. 

 'I know that they will be perfect for each other.  Maybe they might need just a little push.' Kagome smiled some more 'I can't wait until they both wake up.  That should be fun:  Sango getting upset and all…It never gets old'

Flashback

**-WHAM!!!!!-**

**_*THUMP_***

Kagome woke up with an early start. "Wha-?"

"**HENTAI!!!!"**

Kagome yawned.  "Here we go again."  Kagome approached the red-faced Sango.

"Sango, would you mind to explain what happened?" Sango's face got redder.

"I…he…I woke up and he was cuddling to me!  He even had his arm around me!" Sango looked down on now $_$ Miroku.

"And…and he was **smiling**!  That…that…that…**HENTAI!!!!**"

"Sango, calm down…this is the first time this happened…you remember how tired you all were after battling that boar youkai?" after having Sango's nod, Kagome continued. "So, maybe you all were too tired, that when we reached the camp, you all just fell asleep not even bothering where.  And maybe Miroku was just next to you."

Sango nodded.  "Maybe, maybe not.  But how do you know?"

"Well, I know that Inuyasha was tired too.  Our doggie didn't sleep in his tree.  Maybe he isn't an inu-hanyou, maybe he's a bird-hanyou!  I mean…being in a tree and all…"

"Oh, well, I guess I'll forgive Miroku this time.  But it better  not happen again."

End Flashback

Kagome smiled at the memory. 'They're perfect to each other.'  Kagome looked at the place where she was usually sleeping at, and saw her sleeping bag laid out for her, and Shippo was sleeping next to it. Kagome smiled again. 'He is so kawaii!' Kagome felt something or someone tap her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Hey wench!  Where have you been?"  Inuyasha said that only Kagome could hear him.

"It's not like this is any of your business, but I went for a walk.  And, call me by my name, mutt-face!"

"Don't you dare to call me mutt-face, wench!" Inuyasha raised his voice, but no one woke up.

"Mutt-face, mutt-face, mutt-face…oooh!  What a mutt-face!"

"Feh…oh is that it?  You went to see you precious, wimpy wolf!!!"

Kagome was annoyed. 'I better get some sleep.'

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"1st of all, I didn't see Kouga-I went for a walk…2nd of all, I am tired and I need to get some sleep, and 3rd of all…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an evil smile on her face.  Inuyasha gulped.  "**SIT BOY!**"  

-**THUMP-**

Kagome shook her head while she got in her sleeping bag. 'I never believed the saying _you can't teach an old dog new tricks_…' Kagome looked at #_# Inuyasha.  She sighed. 'Until now.'  Kagome thought while going to her dream land.

```````````````````Kagome's Dreamland```````````````````````````````

Kagome was laughing, because someone was tickling her.  It was a girl that traveled with Sesshomaru many times.

"Rin!  Ha-ha-ha-ha!  Please stop!  I give up!!!"  It was a wonderful, bright day, and Kagome was having the time of her life.  Suddenly, the tickling stopped, but then was replaced by even more tickling, faster tickling.

"Rin! Ha-ha-ha-ha!  Please stop!  I give up!"  Kagome's head was on the ground and she had tears in her eyes.  Then, she saw, during the tickling, Rin stand next to her.  Rin gave Kagome a toothy smile.

"But Kagome-chan!  Rin isn't tickling you!"  the tickling stopped.  Kagome decided to get up and see who put her through the so ever-wonderful "torture".

"You know that curiosity kills the cat…" was a very gentle male voice.  Kagome pushed herself up, and found herself getting lost in Sesshomaru's beautiful pools of amber.  She looked away, but then realized how close they were to each other.  Kagome slightly blushed.  She tried to get up, but instantly, Sesshomaru's nose was really close to hers.  Kagome blushed even more, and Sesshomaru smiled.  He leaned closer and closer and closer.

Then, the clouds got darker, and darker, and darker, and Sesshomaru and Rin were gone.  Kagome was left alone.

"Sesshomaru?  Rin?  Where are you?"

"Ku ku ku, my little miko, ku ku ku…prepare to die!!!"  Kagome realized that she was underwater, drowning.  She began gasping for air.

``````````````````````````````End of Kagome's Dream`````````````````````````````

Kagome quickly jumped up from sleep, literally.  'This was all a dream…but it felt…so real…'  She was breathing very hard when she heard,

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"  came the little voice.

Kagome looked down and saw Shippou's sleepy large green eyes, full of concern.  The dream was quickly forgotten.

  
 "Nothing Shippou, nothing…it was just a bad dream." Kagome leaned down, and hugged Shippou.

"Hey wench!  What's all this rattling about?"  came from a tree.

"Inuyasha-I have a name, you know. So please use it." Kagome said coolly.

"_Wench_"

"Inuyasha:  **sit!**"

-CRACK-

-THUMP-

"Ow…" came the muffled sound from the ground.  Inuyasha stood up.

"What did you do that for?"  
  
 "I thought I told you to call me by my name."

"We-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you-because you know what would happen next."

"Kagome." 

"Good boy." 

"Feh…Hey, we-…Kagome, cook us some ramen, while I wake everyone else up.  We need to go search for the shards.  I heard a rumor that there was a shard near the Northern Lands."

"Sure…"  'I guess this is just one ordinary day' Kagome sighed and began to prepare to food.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Lady Kagome, the food was delicious as always." Miroku commented after finishing his bowl of ramen.  Kagome blushed.

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed my cooking."  'I am glad that Inuyasha moved Miroku from Sango, before waking them up.  If he didn't…well, let's say things wouldn't have been as well as they are now-so peaceful-"  Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts by a

-WHAM!-

$_$

"**HENTAI!**"

Kagome sighed 'forget about what I said…or thought anyway…'

"Sango, would you keep the voice down?  My ears hurt too much…if you will keep this up, I would be deaf." Inuyasha said as he covered his little doggie ears.

Sango was beginning to say that she didn't scream loud, but then she remembered Inuyasha's excellent hearing.  

"Gomen, Inuyasha.  I'll try not to make that happen again." Sango lowered her head.

Then Miroku stood up…with the help of something soft…He realized what it was, and looked up.  He saw a **very** red faced Sango. 'Oh, Kami…I wonder if she's angry or she's just blushing.' He looked in Sango's angry eyes. 'She's angry.'

Kagome was watching the whole scene.  She smirked mentally. 'in a way, this is amusing, and in a way…this is painful…for Miroku anyway…and this time, she might scream with all her might…Inuyasha would be deaf for sure.'  Using her new powers, Kagome was next to Inuyasha in a flash.  She quickly covered his ears before

"**HENTAI!**" Sango screamed with all her mind and slapped Miroku as hard as she was able to, and the result was the

#__#  Miroku.

Kagome uncovered Inuyasha's ears.  Before she could go and pack her things, Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be here really fast…like in seconds…"

"I don't know…" Kagome thought for a little while. 'one day, I'll have to tell them the truth…but not now.  My mind is made up and no one is going to change it.  I like to be treated the way I am treated now…well except the "wench" part…but I don't want to be treated like I am any different and better, because I'm not.'

"I think you know…" Inuyasha started.

"Maybe my miko powers are rising!"  Kagome said cheerfully.

"Feh…whatever…maybe it's about time you got useful…no…yes-you could use your quick running to run away from any troubles in a safe place…so that I can protect you…"

'Wow…well, that's a nice statement from Inuyasha to start the day.'  Kagome was about to hug Inuyasha when he smirked.

"Because you are really weak."  Because Kagome was in the hugging process, and then she heard the comment the turned the direction and landed on the ground. She quickly got up.

"Who told you that I am weak?"  Kagome's face was getting redder and redder by every moment.

"No one did, but you show it really well."

Kagome's face stopped to get red, and changed back into it's original color. She had a mask similar to Sesshomaru's and that gave Inuyasha the shudders. 'It's nice to get her angry and all, but with her being like this…it's not good.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said coldly.

"W-what?" Inuyasha got nervous 'maybe I should run for it.'

"Who's weak now?" before Inuyasha could make a run for his life, Kagome touched him and said.

"Freeze!"  soon, ice was forming all over Inuyasha.  Only his face remained normal.

"Kagome!  Get me out of this thing!!!!!!!!!"

"Who's weak now, Inuyasha?"  Inuyasha remained quiet because of his pride…but it was getting really cold.

Kagome began to turn around and walk away. "Well then…"

"Kagome!  Wait!"  Kagome turned around with a smile on her face.

"What, Inuyasha?"

"You are not weak…" Kagome shrugged… 'well, this is probably the best I can get from him'  Kagome reached to Inuyasha and said

"Unfreeze."  Inuyasha stood up.

"Howinthesevenhellsdidyoudothat?"  

"I thought I told you, that my miko powers are rising."  
  
 "Feh…well, maybe next time when all of us battle, you could make yourself useful."   
  
 "Sure…"  'I am glad that he bought that story of rising powers'

**********************

It's been two hours since the gang was traveling through the Northern Lands.  Then, Kagome sensed something.

"Inuyasha!  I can sense five shards coming towards us!"  in a flash, there was a bear youkai next to the group.  Before anyone could do anything, he was in front of Kagome.

"Wench!  Give me the shards of the Shikon!"  Kagome's eyes turned cold. 'No one except my friends can ever call me names'

"Over my dead body!" Kagome said when she leaned down and picked up some of sand from the ground.  She quickly threw the sand on the bear youkai.  No one, except Kagome, knew what was happening.

"Ha!  That tickles, wench.  I-"  the bear youkai didn't get to finish, because then, where all the pieces of sand covered his body (which meant his entire body) exploded.  What was left from the bear youkai were some pieces and five shards.  Kagome quickly picked those shards up and put them in the bottle where she kept them.  She looked up and saw everyone in a daze, staring at her.

"What?"  

Miroku was the first one to speak.

"How did you do that, Lady Kagome?"  Kagome only smiled.

"I thought I told you that my miko powers were rising?"  everyone just nodded. 

"Kagome-chan, can we get some rest?  Or you get some rest…we've been traveling for hours and we didn't eat at all.  I'm hungry" Shippo said.  Kagome laughed.  She quickly opened her backpack, and gave Shippo a lollypop.  When she turned around, she saw Sango looking at her with very worried eyes.

"Is something the matter, Sango?"  
  
 "Kagome…it's just that I think that we should camp soon-it is already getting dark, and you need your rest."

"But"

Miroku interrupted Kagome "No buts, Lady Kagome.  That technique that you did…It was very strong and took a very large amount of energy." 

Kagome shrugged. 'It didn't take much energy from me…I mean, I didn't get tired or anything like that'  "If all of you say so…"

"Fine then"  Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms, and began to carry her bridal style. Of all the thoughts that were running in Kagome's mind, she blushed, but then shook her head to make the thoughts go away.  She mentally slapped herself. 'what are you thinking, Kagome?  Right now he probably thinks that you are only a copy of Kikiyo or a valuable shard replacement to him.

"Uh…Inuyasha, sorry to tell you this, but I can walk…"   
  
 "Oh" Inuyasha put Kagome on the ground, and wouldn't meet Kagome's gaze.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Is it me, or did I just hear disappointment in his voice?  It's probably just me.  I bet I can know what he is thinking.' Kagome began to read Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha was walking silently. 'I bet she must really hate me for all of what I did…of how much I hurt her.  I am really sorry for that.  But it wasn't that until now, I realized just how much I love her.'

(A/N:  Warning!  Warning!  This is **not** a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing!  Just to let you know)

Kagome was shocked, and then hurt. 'I guess I still love him like before…Ha!  And he still loves Kikiyo.  But can't he see that Kikiyo doesn't love him?  Can't he see that she's not the same Kikiyo that he once knew?  Can't he see that she's dead, and I'm very much alive?'

(A/N:  Kikiyo lovers…no flames please…I'm not **that** against Kikiyo…really…if you read more of my later chapters, you'll see.)

Kagome was about to cry, when she felt a barrier form around her.  She didn't realize that she was walking in front of everyone, quickly.  She looked at the group, and saw that they couldn't get through.  Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo seemed to see something and began with all their might to try to get through.  Kagome realized that she was trapped, and then she turned around.

"_Kanna _"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is done!  Yey!  Sorry for not updating for so long, I'll try to update sooner this time.  

Thanks for all of your reviews!  They can really keep a person going! ^_^

  
  
Review Responses:

Fanfiction.net

UltaAnimeFanGurl2004-oops!  Well, this isn't exactly one-shot…It's going to be a story…*grumbles* this is the last time I let Yuk to finish typing for me…Well, I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter!

  
Lilly pateal-glad that you liked the previous chapter…We're trying our best on this fic…*hugs*

BlueMiko-15:  glad that you liked the previous chapter…yes, you will see more, but you'll have to wait just a little longer to see what Kagome really is

DevilKitsune^_^-this is really great that you liked the 1st chappie…I'll keep going, so don't worry…but you'll have to wait longer for the explanation of the transformed thing.

Inudemoness247-I'll continue…so don't worry…glad that you liked the first chapter and all…I'll try to update ASAP

Shadow-demon961-that's great that you liked the first chapter!  Wow…I never thought that some of my writing had _that_ effect..^_______^

Morgan-glad that you liked it.. I'll write more, so don't worry…and I'll try to make it ASAP

Chiisana-Tori-chan:Wow…that great that you liked the 1st chappie…Well, you'll have to wait to know what Kagome-chan is…

Ancient silverback-well, you'll find out what kagome is…but I'll give you one clue:  kagome is not a demon in this story ^_____^

Fluffy'sbabe-thanks!  Well, I'll try to update ASAP, so don't worry…Well you asked me now to read the story ^_^  As I said, it think that it wasn't bad, and that I liked it

Rose-thanks…*blushes*  I'll try to update ASAP

Archangel Rhapsody-I'll continue to write, don't worry.  Glad that you liked the start

Cold Hearted IceQueen-That's great that you liked the 1st chappie.  I'll continue

JovanNA-thanks!  I'll keep try to keep it up!

Waizu Yoru Ame Otome-*smiles real big* glad that you liked this…I'll try to update ASAP

WinterBlossom/YukiSakura-thanks!

SilverKitsune-Thanks…I know it's not funny when I stop there, but this was all Yuk's idea, so please no flames.. I'll try to write more the next time…and no, she's not a demon…Thanks for the good luck ^_^

LadyLightHeart-glad that you liked the 1st chapter…I'll try to update ASAP

Ruthawen__Anger's Maiden-thanks!  I'll try to update ASAP *grins sheepishly* Sorry about the pen name mistake-don't really know how to type it ^__________^

Psycobookcollector-glad that you liked the 1st chapter…or thought that it was interesting. I'll try to update ASAP

Sakura tenvaiga-hey paige!  Well, glad that you liked the 1st chapter and all.  I'll try to update ASAP…only if Yuki doesn't steal my password….

Blue Demon Dragon-lol..glad that you like you like you like! ^_^  I'll try to update ASAP

Celstial Vampire-glad that you liked the 1st chapter.  I'll try to update ASAP

PatrioticPuppy-glad that you liked it so far…I'll try to update ASAP…I like Kag/Sess  pairings too…

MediaMiner.org

Artemismoon23-glad that you liked it so far…Yep, I'll have to agree with you about the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings…I'll continue and try to update ASAP

Cresent Moon22000-GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THIS!  I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP

Angelypoo-glad that you liked it so far…I'll write more ^_^  
  
  
Single Spark:

BlueAngel_InuMiko-glad that you liked the beginning…yes, you are right…

*If I didn't respond on your review, I either didn't get it in time, or didn't get it at all…

  
Thanks for all the reviews!  As I said, they can keep a person going!  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
Please  Press the Button Below now and Please Review!  
  


\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Facing things

Hello everyone! I'm back!

YokaiYuk-Ahem…

Wicca-fine, we're back!

YokaiYuk-thank you

Wicca-not like I had a choice…

YokaiYuk-are we going to fight all day-

Wicca-you call this fighting?  
  
YokaiYuk-whatever, or are we going to write the chapter?  
  
Wicca-I would prefer the real fighting, but I guess that the chapter will do

YokaiYuk-you know that we have a schedule to follow: write the chapter to one of our stories, do homework, study for the stupid tests-which I don't see any point in, because I'm going to fail them anyway, and then watch Rush Hour 2

Wicca-**NO!** No one is watching Rush Hour 2!  
  
YokaiYuk-but it's fun

Wicca-give it a rest…maybe you should try watching Harry Potter or something like that…

YokaiYuk-no

Wicca-or you could watch: Kung Pow! Enter the fist

YokaiYuk-not a bad idea… "Simba!" "I am not Simba, I am the chosen one!"

Wicca-uhuh

YokaiYuk-"Oh, and then you should realize-"Oh, now _that_ was what he meant"

Wicca-maybe this was a bad idea

YokaiYuk-"And this is CNN…C-N-N…."

Wicca-definitely a bad idea

YokaiYuk-and then we'll watch Rush Hour 2

Wicca-**No one is watching Rush Hour 2!** No one.

YokaiYuk-maybe tomorrow

Wicca-no…

YokaiYuk-feh

Wicca-let's get to the story.

YokaiYuk-and this was CNN…C….N….N…………..

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Inuyasha was walking silently. 'I bet she must really hate me for all of what I did…of how much I hurt her. I am really sorry for that. But it wasn't that until now, I realized just how much I love her.'

Kagome was shocked, and then hurt. 'I guess I still love him like before…Ha! And he still loves Kikiyo. But can't he see that Kikiyo doesn't love him? Can't he see that she's not the same Kikiyo that he once knew? Can't he see that she's dead, and I'm very much alive?'

Kagome was about to cry, when she felt a barrier form around her. She didn't realize that she was walking in front of everyone, quickly. She looked at the group, and saw that they couldn't get through. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo seemed to see something and began with all their might to try to get through. Kagome realized that she was trapped, and then she turned around.

"_Kanna _"

* * *

**· I do not own Inuyasha & ©…Just to let you know…I do not own the rest of my favorite shows either…that sucks, but I can deal with it**

"This represents things said out loud" 

_'This represents thoughts'_

_-This may represent actions- & so may this_

_-this may also represent that stupid inner voice that won't go away unless by force-_

* * *

Demonic Chaos: 500 years yet to wait 

Chapter 3: Facing things

Kagome was trapped. She looked around and she saw that the barrier accurately surrounded her and Kanna. 'Well, maybe I should have some fun by teleporting myself on the other side and leaving Kanna behind' Kagome smirked evilly, but then frowned. 'No, I will do not such thing. My friends were already afraid because of my "miko powers" so I will not show anything more than they have already seen.' Kagome looked around. The gang was still trying to get through, but, again, all their tries were pointless. 

Kagome still had her bow and arrows. Kanna lifted her mirror and aimed it at Kagome emotionlessly. Kagome prepared her bow and arrows. 'I am sure that there are some souls inside the mirror needing to get out. I have to end this once and for all' Kagome was determined. When the enchanted mirror was pointed towards Kagome, Kagome felt many souls filled with sorrow and hope. Then, she felt something truly innocent within the mirror's walls. Frightened beyond words. Kagome widened her eyes when she recognized the soul of Sesshomaru's ward. 'Rin'

* * *

Yep, and that's all folks! Good bye!….I wonder what expression is on your face right now…do you really think that I could be so cruel? Maybe, maybe not…oh well, back to the story.

Well that's all concentrating on the gang for now….back to the story

* * *

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was moving/running through the forest close to the action. He carried a little, small, emotionless body in his arms.

(A/N: yes, Sesshomaru is in the house! And if you don't remember, in the 1st chapter, Kagome gave Sesshomaru his arm back….just to let you know…back to the story)

The taiyoukai looked at the body of the small child. 'She looks as if she is sleeping. But she is not. She is truly like my daughter. I just realized this. Now, I will get her back with me. This Sesshomaru will do this even if it is the last thing this Sesshomaru does.' Sesshomaru thought with full determination. He remembered the letter that he found near Rin's soulless body.

Flashback

Sesshomaru has just returned from patrolling his lands. Everything seemed to be fine, until he recognized a part of Naraku's scent near his castle. 'Damn hanyou. What does he need right now? I want to be no part of his worthless deeds. If I want Inuyasha dead, I would do it all by myself, can't he get those things figured out?' Sesshomaru quickened his pace. He felt as if something was wrong. He went to where the scent was the strongest, expecting to find Naraku there. 'Stupid monkey, you make things too easy. This time, I'll kill you.' Sesshomaru prepared his poison claws to attack when he sees Naraku.

Sesshomaru didn't find or see Naraku, but what he saw made him feel one emotion that he didn't feel in a very long time. Sorrow. There, lied Jaken's body, cut into small pieces. Next to Jaken's remains, lied Sesshomaru's ward. The girl that took Sesshomaru for her otou-san (A/N: is this the right spelling? Father-otou-san?). The girl that followed Sesshomaru around, listened to him, and was very loyal to him. Rin.

(A/N: no offense or anything, but: **_duh_**)

The little girl was lying elegantly on the ground, flowers surrounding her. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was peacefully sleeping. Sesshomaru knew that that was not the truth. 'She…she is dead' Sesshomaru began to panic a little bit. 'No. not again. Not another person that I care about dies.'

----------------------Flashback-------------------

(A/N: flashback in a flashback…I might do this more often)

A little Sesshomaru was running through his father's lands. 'Please, mother, be alright' he thought with worry. 

-------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------

(A/N: yes, flashback in a flashback in a flashback…I think… confusing, isn't it?)

A little Sesshomaru was standing behind the wall in his father's castle. He heard arguing voices and decided to listen. 

"How could you, InuTaisho! How could you! I trusted you, and you betrayed my trust!"  
  
"Koe, please listen to me, it was all a mistake!"

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Sesshomaru flinched at the high tone of the voice his mother had. It was full of betrayal, pain, anger, hurt, sorrow, and most of all, it was-hopeless.

"But-" InuTaisho was cut off by Sesshomaru's mother before he could say anything more. However, his tone was full of truth, regret, sorrow, and hurt.

"No, InuTaisho. Don't try to say anything. Let us leave things the way they are now." She looked outside the window. "You have a child now, and you need to protect and take care of it."

Flashback 

(Sesshomaru's mother's flashback, and it's a flashback in a flashback in a flashback in a flashback I think…so confusing…back to the story)

Yukina (that's the name of Sesshomaru's mom…just came in my mind) heard someone knocking in on the castle doors while she was taking a walk. She was in a wonderful mood, and it was a wonderful day for her. Today was her 700th birthday (you can say that in human years about 35th birthday), and also her anniversary with InuTaisho. 'Five hundred years together, full of joy and happiness. I wonder if he would like the necklace that I got him this time. I wonder what he gets me' she thought as she opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw.

There, stood InuTaisho arguing with a beautiful (A/N: beautiful for a human) woman. That woman had pale white skin, warm, honey eyes, rose-red lips and chocolate-brown long, wavy hair. Her clothes stated that she was from a very high-class kind of a family. Yukina began to use her magnificent nose to identify all the scents. She smelled of lavender, and strangely, she smelled a little of InuTaisho. 'Must be my imagination.' Yukina thought. The most intriguing thing was that she held a small cradle. The scent that came from was of the woman's and InuTaisho's together. Yukina felt as if she was stabbed in her heart. 'No, it can't be. That's just impossible' No one noticed Yukina, and they kept arguing.

"You must leave. I told you that what happened wasn't supposed to happen. I had no choice, and I promised. But I didn't promise to be in any of this situation" InuTaisho said.

"But I have no choice. My family, they threw me out."

InuTaisho remained quiet for a while.

Yukina began to inspect the contents of the cradle. She saw a small hand reaching out of it.

InuTaisho, still without noticing Yukina, began to speak.

"It is not my fault" the woman appeared to be really angry. But, in a heartbeat, she was calm again.

"Yes, it is my fault. But I have no where to go, InuTaisho."  
  
"Try to go to some village far away from here."

The woman sighed.

"I tried, but they just wouldn't take me and Inuyasha in." tears started to appear in the woman's eyes.

"Why?"  
  
"Don't you get it? He's a hanyou…That's all that they care about. He has demon blood and they will probably hurt him or they are afraid that he will bring some harm to them or their children. Youkai and humans are not best friends you know." She said sarcastically. " And this is **our** child."  
  
InuTaisho was about to reply, but he was stopped by a shocked gasp. He felt the scent of flowers, midnight breeze, and forests. He turned around and saw his wife standing right in front of him with a painful expression.

"Yuki-"

Yukina still remained quiet. She too began to cry. But she cried for the situation that she was in, for the situation the love of her life was in, for the situation of the woman and that baby, for her little Sesshomaru, and most of all: for the realization of betrayal.   
  
"InuTaisho. How-could-you!" she quietly said, turned around, and began running away. 'I can't stay here. I have to go, I have to tell Sesshomaru.' While she ran, she realized that now, all her happiness, and her life was over now.

InuTaisho left the confused woman behind, and began to chase after Yukina. 'She has to understand. I had no other choice, I wouldn't let a friend down. I promised'

===================={Flashback}========================

(a/n: this is Inutaisho's flashback…flashback in a flashback and so on…I wouldn't even try to figure this one out)

InuTaisho was running through the Southern lands. He heard a scream coming from a female, and he decided to see what was happening. When he reached the destination, he gasped in shock. There, lied his best human friend, Toguro, in a pool of blood. There, was a carriage, but it was quickly leaving.   
  
Toguro was still conscious, and he looked up, and he saw InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho…" Toguro was already breathing heavily.

InuTaisho rushed to his dear friend to help him in a flash. He began to reach for Toguro, but Toguro stopped him.

"No, InuTaisho, please. You must save Megumi, my sister. Please. Promise me that. I may not have much time now, and there's no chance for me…but please, promise me that you will save Megumi."  
  
InuTaisho looked with determination on his dear friend. "I will, no matter what it takes."  
  
Toguro smiled a little bit. "That is why I also ask you not to hurt anyone during your "rescue mission." Those people are my father's dear friends, and he wouldn't forgive anyone if something happened to them. Please listen to them if you ask you to do something if you want to save Megumi. No matter what happens, please, save Megumi and just let them go. Promise me that you will save Megume. No matter what. I beg of you" Toguro grabbed InuTaisho's sleeve.

InuTaisho nodded. "I promise: I will do what it takes." InuTaisho supported Toguro while Toguro was lying down.

"Thank you. Good-bye, old friend" Toguro said while closing his eyes, and welcoming his eternal sleep.

InuTaisho felt his soul grow heavier. "Good-bye, my old and dear friend." InuTaisho put the lifeless body down, buried it, and began to follow the tracks the carriage left behind.

InuTaisho reached the carriage by midnight. The people there had already made a camp and settled in the tents. InuTaisho accidentally stepped on a twig.

-CRACK-

A small, plump man came out of one of the tents.  
  
"Who goes!" the man looked up at InuTaisho. "You, youkai! What is your business with us?"  
  
"Human, I order you to give me the girl that is in your possession."  
  
The man shrugged. "But we don't have any girl."  
  
InuTaisho became annoyed. Then, there was a loud, terrified scream. "So, no girl?"

A young woman ran out of one of the tents, with a man after her. "Come back here, you bitch!" But the man stopped, after he saw InuTaisho.

"So, I suggest that you give that girl to me, unless you want any consequences."

The man smirked. 'I better do that, but I think that I can have some fun.'

"Yes, but first, I'll ask you one question. Why?"  
  
"Because I made a promise to my friends."  
  
"Describe the promise"  
  
"To rescue Megumi, and do anything to save her from you" InuTaisho stated simply. 'That human may be smart, but he's not smart enough'

"Well, I'll give you Megumi, but only on one condition."  
  
The other man walked to another man. The man that spoke got out a paper and wrote something on it. The first man nodded and smiled.

"And our condition is: you see that the girl needs a mate, so we want you to be her mate."  
  
InuTaisho's eyes widened. "But I can't. Surely you can make any other condition. I already have a mate."  
  
The men smirked. "It's either that or nothing."  
  
InuTaisho was shocked beyond belief. 'No. I can't' _Promise me that you will save Megumi. No matter what_. The plea rang through InuTaisho's mind, and the promise that he made to his wife.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Flashback-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(A/N: I'm not going to try to solve the puzzle of flashbacks in flashback…It's about six or seventh's flashback in a flashback already…)

InuTaisho was looking in his beloved eyes. It was their wedding night. InuTaisho leaned and kissed Yukina full on her lips. Yukina was the first one to pull away.

"Promise me one thing, InuTaisho." She said seriously.

"Anything, love"

"Promise me to never break your promises. No matter what."  
  
InuTaisho smiled. "I promise. I will never break any of my promises ever again"  
  
Yukina smiled and kissed InuTaisho full on the lips with a passion so strong, that it made InuTaisho feel as if he was in heaven. 'I would never break my promises ever again' he vowed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-End Flashback-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(A/N: 6th flashback in the flashback)

InuTaisho only sighed. He knew what he was doing: betraying his wife, the only thing that he was ashamed even of thinking about.   
  
"I would do that"  
  
The men only smirked. The third man, managed to catch Megumi during the conversation, and brought her to them. Megumi was mesmerized by the man with amber eyes and silver hair, and instantly felt the butterflies dance in her stomach. It was from that time from where she began to think that she was in love with the strange man.

One of the men spoke.

"You will do your mating ceremony here" He pointed on the ground and another man put a blanket over the ground.

"You may begin"

**(WARNING! WARNING! SOMETHING LIKE SOME SMALL LEMON IS COMING!!! If you're under 17, well, don't complain and say that I didn't warn you, oh and if you don't like lemons….well, then, don't read it)**

(A/n: maybe you could call this a lemon, or maybe you don't call it a lemon…but-the warning is just in case)

InuTaisho frowned. "We will need a tent or something like that, for that."  
  
The men only smirked. "Oh, we make the conditions. In the conditions, we will watch"

InuTaisho looked at Megumi. "This may be the only way for me to get you out of this situation. If you will do it, mark my word that this will not be spoken of" Megumi nodded.

One of the men interrupted the "thing" that the two had. "You may begin now. Undress"  
  
The men sat on the grass.   
  
'I am sorry my love.' InuTaisho thought badly 'But a promise is a promise' He began to undress. When he was finished, he saw Megumi, too undressed, appreciating all of his features. She too had good features-flat stomach, round breasts, nice hips…However, InuTaisho felt his blood grow cold. 'I am so sorry Yukina' he thought.

One of the men yawned. "You don't have all night, you know. Begin right now"

Megumi lied down on the blanket, spread her legs, and prepared herself. InuTaisho leaned down, still thinking of how sorry he was for making promises. He got into the right position.

"This will hurt you for a while"  
  
Megumi only nodded, wrapped her legs around him and began to push him into her. InuTaisho then felt himself inside her, inside her warmth. But, he only felt pain and sorrow for him and his wife. 'If she finds out, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. She doesn't deserve this'

Megumi felt as if she was being torn apart. When she was about to scream, InuTaisho covered her mouth with his lips and waited for the pain to stop.

The men began to yawn. "Could you do is with passion and excitement? This is getting to be boring. If not, well, all this was for nothing"

InuTaisho felt more pain in his chest. 'What should I do?' then he thought of only one thing: Yukina. 'I should imagine that the girl is my wife.' InuTaisho used some of his abilities, and made that in his mind, he saw Yukina instead of Megumi. He forgot about everything, and began to kiss Megumi/the image of his mate with a passion.

Megumi was provoked and she began to kiss him back. At that opportunity, InuTaisho let his tongue explore her mouth. Megumi gave a slight moan. InuTaisho grew satisfied, he hardened. He began to be inside her even more. Faster. Harder. Megumi moaned even more. She felt the emotions she never felt before along with pleasure.

InuTaisho felt his seed spread when he was completely inside her again. His illusion of mind cleared and he got his mind back. He felt awful. 'Now to get this over with.' He reached for Megumi's delicate neck and bit her to make the mark. Megumi flinched, but then calmed again.

InuTaisho grew tired. He pulled out his fangs out of Megumi's neck, and let the sleep take over him. The last thing that he thought of was 'Yukina'.

InuTaisho woke up finding that the men were asleep. He felt Megumi snuggle next to him. InuTaisho quickly dressed, performed a spell on Megumi and the men that made everyone forget about last night's events. He made the men want to take Megumi back to her home with another spell. And he was off. 'She will remember when the child is born. _If _there is a child. Then, I will have to face the consequences. I am sorry' InuTaisho began to head back to the Western Lands.

(A/N: okay…let's see-this is the first "lemon thing" I did, and probably the last. Just to let ya'll know)

=========================End Flashback========================

(End of InuTaisho's flashback)

Yukina was now running even more. She was inside the castle and was heading for her room. 'How could you, InuTaisho, didn't you know that I would be broken if you did what you did?'

She felt InuTaisho's presence. She turned around with teary eyes and said with all her strength. "How could you?"

End Flashback

(Yukina's flashback)

InuTaisho wanted to speak, but Yukina raised her hand.

"No buts InuTaisho. What is done is done. You have a newborn baby to take care of. And you should take care of Sesshomaru"

A little Sesshomaru hid even more behind the wall.

"Yukina. Please, you don't understand. I promised a friend that I would save her no matter what. It didn't mean anything, it was nothing of what happened."  
  
Yukina sadly smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. First of all, you didn't tell me of what happened"  
  
"I didn't know of how you would handle it. You have such a heart"

He was about to say more, but again, Yukina stopped him. "You should have, no matter what. Second of all, even if it didn't mean anything…just look at the outcome." Yukina began to walk away. "And third of all"

Sesshomaru ran away from the scene as fast as he could, so that he would not be detected and hid his scent, but still was able to hear.

"Third of all," Yukina continued. "Some promises are meant to be broken."

InuTaisho's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"  
  
Yukina smiled a sad, heartbroken smile. "Even if this is none of your concern right now, I'm going for a walk to clear my mind." She said and before she was gone, she said "InuTaisho, I expect for you to take the woman and the baby, and let them live in the castle. But, please, let Sesshomaru stay, don't hate him and give him what is rightfully his, promise me that."  
  
InuTaisho stared at her with awe. 'She truly is remarkable. She cares about others, but not herself.' His expression saddened. 'I am sorry' 

"I promise, you sound as if you will not see us again and you said that promises are meant to be broken"  
  
Yukina shot InuTaisho an icy look. "It depends on what kind of promise it is. And for right now, I don't want to see you ever, again" and then she left InuTaisho without letting him to explain. InuTaisho was shocked. It was the first cold look he got from Yukina. 'What have I done?'

Fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru was following his mother's scent. 'She might need me' Then, Sesshomaru heard a terrifying scream from the middle of the forest.

------------------------End Flashback---------------------------

(The second flashback, I think)

He ran as fast as he could, and was shocked. There, his mother lied in the pool of her own blood. She was conscious, but she was dying. Sesshomaru quickly ran to his mother's body, sat down, and put her head on his legs in order to support her.

"What happened, mother?"  
  
Yukina smiled a little. "Oh, nothing…I was just in the wrong place during the wrong time, I think…some thief…that's all.

"Are you going to be alright? Please don't leave me…you're all I have left."  
  
"You have your father."  
  
"Father is a traitor!" 

Yukina flinched. "You must not hate your father for what happened. It wasn't his choice after all, he didn't know better, and he promised. I want you to promise to be good to her and the new baby. And don't break the promise"  
  
"I promise, but just don't leave me" Sesshomaru felt tears flow on his cheeks.

Yukina sighed. "No matter what, I will always be with you. In life, and in death. You're my baby…even if I go, you must be strong and you should accept all the consequences. Be strong and be brave and don't forget to love."  
  
"How can I love if love brings…brings…this"  
  
"Well, love gives you happiness, and you must enjoy the happiness while you can. If you're lucky enough, you happiness will last forever"  
  
"But I can't live forever"  
  
"Yes, you can, if you choose to. I am sorry I'm giving up, but I can't take this anymore…just promise"  
  
"I promise, but don't leave me!"  
  
Yukina smiled weakly and accepted her death. 'Be brave, be strong, be happy and be loved my son.' Were her last thoughts before she left the world of the living.

"**MOTHER!!!" **Sesshomaru screamed with all the sorrow, and pain that he felt. He felt the scent of the thief. In a couple of minutes, he was on the thief's trail. He found the thief, and emotionlessly killed him for what he did.

---------------End Flashback-----------

'That was the first time that I killed.' Sesshomaru thought bitterly 'over time, I got even more skilled at that and more. Then, father got himself killed by that dragon demon, and then that ningen left with the stupid hanyou.' Sesshomaru looked again at Rin's little, lifeless body. 'I'll get you back, you will be alive once more' Sesshomaru found a letter next to it and it said: _Ku Ku Ku, Sesshomaru. If you want your little ward's soul back, you will destroy the innocent miko_.   
  
Sesshomaru dropped the letter when he felt scent that lingered with Naraku's, and then, he saw a flash of white hair. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the little body, and followed the scent. 'Naraku's incarnate, you will pay'

End Flashback

(The first one I think…to many flashbacks…might not do that again too)  
  
Sesshomaru felt a strong force close to him. He got closer and saw a purple barrier. Inside it was Naraku's incarnate. He looked around and saw Kagome's friends along with the hanyou trying to get in, and looking at someone or rather something with worry. He decided to see who was everyone worried about, and he saw the person he thought of many times, almost always, facing the incarnate without any fear.

"Kagome"

* * *

So, what do you think? I don't really know about this chapter and all-thought it would be about the time to put in a little bit more about Sesshomaru and/or his past or something like that…so, did you like the chapter? Hate it? I wonder… 

YokaiYuk-of course they hated it…

Wicca- how do you know? All you read was the last part.

YokaiYuk-well, I find watching Spider Man more interesting than reading your writing. You never take my ideas anyway…

Wicca-good point…you can go back to watching Spider Man.

YokaiYuk-it's over

Wicca-fine, you can watch Rush Hour 2 _again_

YokaiYuk-that is what I'll do…

Wicca-shakes her head and thinking that he will get tired of the movie….of the two methods, nothing works-not threatening, or making him watch something else for a change…

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! They truly can get a person into writing, or make a person want to write ASAP when the person can't…

Review Responses: 

Fanfiction.net

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: well, glad that you think that this is good   
  
inudemoness247: yes, it's not going to be inuyasha/kagome fic…to tell you the truth, I don't really care for that pairing either…that's why I mostly write Kag/Sess pairings..well, glad that you liked the previous chapter…not sure about this one though…well, we'll try to do our very best

ReginaLucifer: well, that's good that you liked it that far… as on what Kagome is….well, you'll have to wonder some more….

PatrioticPuppy-well, glad that you liked it that far!

Depressedheartbrokensoul: well, that's good that you liked it that far…I'll try to keep everything up, but not sure bout this chapter though….oh well

Blue Demon Dragon: thanks, glad that you liked it that far…well, I liked Kagome's Dream world too…and about the secret…well, you'll have to wait…

Unknown: well, let's see-I updated for now…did it take me long? If so, well, I'm sorry because I couldn't because of the exams….now I am proud to say that I made 100 on one of my major exams… well, glad that you liked this story so far…not sure about this chapter though…you'll have to wait for Sess and Kago to get together…and I'll try to update soon

Psycobookcollector: thanks! Glad that you liked it so far…not sure about this chapter and all, but I'll try to keep it up

Syrinxsong-glad that you liked it so far…well, I put Sesshomaru in this chapter, didn't I? Well, glad that you liked it so far, and as I said, I'm not sure about this chapter though…well, I'll try to update ASAP

Jess: glad that you liked it that far…yes, Kagome will have even more powers…I'll try to update ASAP, and no need to thank me

Alexis Barnes: I'll update

Jerry-well, glad that you thought that this was interesting!   
  
Sakura Tenvaiga: well, I'll try to keep it up…well, I get to say something to: Sesshomaru-well, you're in this chapter now, aren't you? I'll try to put more of the characters, I even wanted to put more, but-well, this is probably my 16th page or something and Yuki is no help and my hands are tired of typing and all…shippo-I'll try to update soon, and if you read more, you'll see what's going to happen to Kagome…Oh, and thanks for calling me –sama… I'll have to tell Yuki about that…well, thanks for the support, I'll try to update ASAP, and what did you think about this chapter??? OO need to know

The-piro-16: well, glad that you liked it so far, I'll try to update ASAP

qwerty-07: glad that you liked it so far, well, I'm not so sure about this chap, but I'll try to update ASAP and I'll make Miroku's face like that too…glad that you like my other faces!

Wolfka- well, I'll finish this, so don't worry!

Silver Kitsune: well, let's see…she is not a demon, that's all that you could know for right now…so sorry, no clue… Well, glad that you liked it so far, and I'll try to update ASAP

Archangel Rhapsody: well, glad that you liked it that far…I'll try to continue, no matter what, so don't worry

Single Spark:

Chelz: hello Kitty! Glad that you like my fics so far!

ME FOR THE LAST FRIGGIN' TIME!!!!: well, I'll try to hurry, and update ASAP, so don't worry

Natsumi: thanks! I'll update!

* * *

Well, as I said, thanks for all the reviews those who reviewed! They can sure cheer a person into writing I'll try to update MOST of my stories ASAP, so don't worry! Well, please review! Love ya'll lots!!!! Ja ne

Wicca

* * *

**PPBBNAR (Please Push the Button Bellow Now And Review) –or- **

**PR (Please Review _and tell me what you thought about the chapter_)**

V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V


	4. Feeling Helpless

Hey ya!!!!! Well, _we're_ back! Missed us??? Maybe, maybe not…who knows. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

YokaiYuk-what are you apologizing for?

Wicca-well, I'm sorry for putting so many flashbacks! They were really confusing, weren't they? shakes her head even I was confused…so, sorry for putting so many flashbacks!

YokaiYuk-okay…

Wicca-and sorry for not updating for SO long, but two things though: we're too lazy and school is over and now is the summer time! That means more writing and updating!  
  
YokaiYuk-maybe, maybe not…

Wicca-what is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
YokaiYuk-well, I don't really know and don't really care bout you, but **I** have more important things to do

Wicca-like what?  
  
YokaiYuk-well, let's see: beach, surfing…well, you won't even try to do that: and it's fun

Wicca-so, you're saying that getting bit by a shark is fun?  
  
YokaiYuk-you're not going to get bit. I never got bit.

Wicca-still, you might get bit one day

YokaiYuk-beaches don't have sharks

Wicca-hai, they do to

YokaiYuk-wha? They do not

Wicca-don't you read? Hai means yes, so hai they do to

YokaiYuk-do not

Wicca-I don't know and I don't care, I don't really want to be something's breakfast, lunch/dinner, or supper shrugs or snack.

YokaiYuk-no one is going to eat you

Wicca-gives Yuk a piss-me-off-and-die look could you rephrase what you just said?  
  
YokaiYuk-gulps well, what I meant was that no one is going to eat you, because there are no sharks

Wicca-there are…and as I said-I don't know and I don't really care…and I'm not going to waste my time on doing research on Google…let's get to the story.

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_(A/N: After all the flashbacks)_

_Sesshomaru felt a strong force close to him. He got closer and saw a purple barrier. Inside it was Naraku's incarnate. He looked around and saw Kagome's friends along with the hanyou trying to get in, and looking at someone or rather something with worry. He decided to see who was everyone worried about, and he saw the person he thought of many times, almost always, facing the incarnate without any fear._

_"Kagome"_

* * *

> **I do not own Inuyasha and © or any of my favorite shows…that really sucks, but I can try to deal with this fact…**

**

* * *

**

"_This Represents Things Said Out Loud"_

_'This may represent action' and 'This may also represent thoughts'_

_-This May represent action- and –this may also represent the annoying voice that you have that just **won't go away!!!** Unless by force-_

* * *

Demonic Chaos: 500 years yet to wait

Chapter 4: feeling helpless

Kagome tried to reach out for the frightened soul of the child.

(A/N: if you forgot, well, it's Rin)

She tried to make the soul calm down. But, no matter how Kagome tried, the soul became frightened even more. Kagome frowned. 'There is probably one thing I have to do in order to save the souls. I have to release them.' Then, she felt a strong aura nearby, outside Kanna's barrier. She turned towards the aura and with her acute vision, she saw Sesshomaru with the limp, soulless little body of Rin.

She turned to observe other things that were outside of the barrier. The gang was still trying their best to get through, but still, no matter of how much everyone tried, they still failed to make any damage to the barrier. Kagome looked at each of her friend's faces. First, she looked at Miroku. His face was full of self control. He was using his scrolls and his staff to try to get through. Unfortunately, he was failing miserably.

Then, she looked at Sango which was near Miroku. Her face was full of determination. First, Sango tried using her Hiraikotsu, but then, the giant boomerang broke into two. Then, she tried using her sword, but it too broke. Sango gave out a cry and began beating on the barrier as hard as she could with her fists, but still it didn't work. However, Sango was still beating on the barrier. Kirara was next to her, trying to get through with her claws in her transformed form, but still failed. But that didn't stop her from keeping going.

Kagome was grateful, because she had all of those friends that were really concerned for her well being. She looked at her little Shippou. His face was full of eagerness. He was using his fox fire with an incredible speed, but he didn't succeed. But he still didn't give up. Kagome's face softened.

She turned to Inuyasha and was shocked. Inuyasha was using all of his attacks, and the Tetsusaiga in full force. Kagome could see that he was trying very hard by looking at the expression on his face. It was like he was angry at the barrier for not letting him through. No matter what he did, the barrier didn't weaken even a little bit. Then, he did the least thing Kagome expected him to do. He stopped trying to attack the barrier. Instead, he decided to dig under it. (A/N: like a doggie would) Inuyasha got on his fours and began digging with all his force. Unfortunately for him, the barrier was still there, no matter of how far he dug.

(A/N: and that was about…7 feet)

Then Inuyasha stopped. As if on cue, he looked up at Kagome. Kagome felt saddened. She saw emotions like pain, and longing run through his eyes. She saw that Inuyasha was feeling hopeless and helpless. Then, Inuyasha began to stop the rest of the gang of trying. He was yelling things that Kagome couldn't pick up. She saw Sango try to say something, but Inuyasha only yelled at her. Sango made a gesture that looked like a sigh. Then, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at Kagome with sadness in their eyes. Kirara had no choice but to transform into her little, normal form. Everyone was feeling hopeless and helpless, incapable of doing anything to help Kagome in the situation. All what they were able to do was watch and wait for the outcome.

Inuyasha lowered his head, and his doggie ears went flat. Literally. He gave out a miserable sigh. 'I'm so sorry Kagome, sorry that right now I can't be there for you to protect you. I failed you once again. I'm sorry. Now all of this is up to you. Good luck.' He felt something he never felt in a long time and he felt his eyes water. He let two tears drop: something he haven't done since his mother died. He wiped his tears away and looked up at still watching him Kagome with a helpless look. "Good luck"

Kagome felt suddenly sad, because everyone gave up on her. 'Well, there is nothing that they could do to help me. Feh, like I need protection now. This is my own battle and I guess I can prove everyone, especially Inuyasha that I am not some weak girl that can do nothing except sense some jewel shards' She smirked, but then she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something pull on her soul.

She then remembered in what situation she was, and with whom she was during the time. She turned around and saw Kanna's mirror at it's work.

Kagome readied her bow and arrow. Then, she looked at Kanna with sympathy.

"Kanna, I know that you don't want to do this. You don't have to. So why are you doing this?" Kagome said rather softly. That made Kanna look down on the ground, but she didn't put away the mirror.

"Kanna, stop doing this. Please. If you don't I'll have to do something that I don't want to do."

Kanna didn't stop. Kagome sighed. 'maybe I shouldn't do this. This might break the poor girl's spirit.'

-**if **she has a spirit-

Kagome mentally slapped herself in her face for thinking this

'of course she has a spirit. _ Everyone_ has a spirit'

-how do you know that?-

'oh I know. Everyone has a soul and everyone has a spirit. If they didn't, well, they wouldn't probably be alive right now. Wait, even unmoving objects have a spirit'

-I guess you're right-

'Well, that was nice to chat with you, but **GO AWAY**!'

-why?-

'because you're annoying'

-I'm hurt-

'no you're not. You're just fooling around and beginning to annoy me more'

-but.-

'no buts. **Go away** before I purify you'

-you can't do that-

_'try me'_

-I'll be back-

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I should be getting crazy…talking to myself. I never should do that again. If I talk to myself out loud, well, Miroku would probably try to _exercise the demon in me_ and Inuyasha would probably would try to "knock some sense into me"…oh and mom would probably try to take me to a shrink…Never should do that again' Kagome looked into the mirror and saw Rin's frightened soul. 'even if I don't want to do this, I have to for the sake of all the souls'

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow at the mirror.

"I am sorry Kanna, but I have no choice" and she shot the arrow at her target, and let it do the wonders. Kanna, expecting for the arrow to try to go into the mirror like last time, stretched the mirror out, so that when the arrow tries to go into the mirror, she can release all the souls, in order for the mirror not to break.

But, when the arrowhead began to approach the mirror, and reached it, it didn't go through. It began to glow a silver-gold color and made the mirror begin to shatter into many pieces. It all happened fast, and the gang and Kanna were shocked in the sudden change.

After the mirror was shattered, Kanna dropped it, and landed on her knees. The souls that were trapped in the mirror, were finally free, and once they were out, the gathered in the air, and then scattered into many places, and soon were gone. All except one.

The soul that was left, approached Kagome, and began to circle around her. Kagome smiled. 'Well, now all the fear is away' She looked at the soul still dancing around her, and she pointed into the woods, do where Sesshomaru stood with the soulless body.

The soul quickly advanced in Sesshomaru's location. When it reached it's destination, it dived into Rin's little body. The body glowed and then Rin opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru's cold expression was back on his face that was full of concern just a moment ago. His features softened a bit.

"Hai Rin" Rin gave Sesshomaru a happy, big, tooth-full smile.

"Can Rin go see the pretty lady to thank her? For helping Rin?"  
  
Sesshomaru's features softened even more. 'Well, at least now I have a reason to get to see the wench'

-Kagome-

'What?'

-Kagome, you baka. That's her name, and you shouldn't call her wench or any other name except her name-

'and if I do?'

-wouldn't wanna be there to find out-

'and who are you?'

-your conscience-

'this Sesshomaru does not have a conscience'

-yeah, and I'm the most famous beauty queen in the entire universe-

'…'

-thought so, but I am beautiful-

'…'

-what?-

'Can't you get the hint even once? **GO AWAY**!'

-promise me that you won't call her anything bad-

'why should you care?'

-well, you baka, I'm you, so I don't really know about you, but I like to live-

'fine, this Sesshomaru gives you his promise. Now go away!'

-but…but I thought you wanted this taiyoukai-conscience conversation…I'm hurt sob sob-

'go away before…before I use my poison claws on you'

-you can't do that, and you won't do that-

**'GO AWAY**…before, before I sing!'

-you have a nice voice, and it would be nice to hear you-

'not when I go off the pitches…let's see-'

-**no don't! –**

'and she was'

(A/n: in a very, very squeaky tone he began singing)

-**bye bye, adios amigo! Adieu! Ja ne! poka! Chau!-**

'you still here?

-…-

'good…'

Rin watched Sesshomaru during his private conversation with his best friend. And during his conversation, his face showed _every_ emotion.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru's expression was back to his old, cold-like self.

"Hai Rin. We can go and see the "pretty lady" right now"

Rin squealed in delight "Yay!"

Sesshomaru winced from the loud outburst, but then his expression softened. No one decided to say a word about what happened until they had no other choice.

Meanwhile

The barrier was now off, and everyone was trying to reach Kagome first. Somehow, Shippou was the quickest.

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled when she felt something small attach itself to her neck. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Shippou, you don't have to worry"

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" Kagome felt herself to be a victim of Sango's bear hug.

"S-Sango! I'm fine really! But I won't be if you won't let me to breathe"

Sango quickly let go of Kagome, and then Kagome realized that Sango was crying.

Sango looked on the ground. "I'm sorry…I guess I was just worried too much."  
  
Kagome's expression softened once more. She pulled Sango into a hug. Sango began to cry on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you…I felt so…so helpless"  
  
Kagome was now rubbing Sango on her back. "Shh…Sango, it's okay, all of it is now over"

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you…you're like a sister to me, and I don't want to lose another member of my family…again" Sango calmed down and wiped away her tears. She smiled at Kagome and gave her a big hug again. "I'm so happy that you're alright"

Kagome returned the hug. "It's all right, it's over now" The girls looked at each other and smiled. Then, Sango was pushed aside, and was replaced by someone who gave Kagome another hug.

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt warmth on her cheeks. When Inuyasha pulled back, Kagome could see that he felt the same.

"You're alright" Kagome blushed.

"Yep, I sure am."  
  
"I'm sorry" Inuyasha lowered his gaze from Kagome to the ground.

"For what?"

"For failing to protect you"  
  
"That's okay Inuyasha. I know that you tried, and I'm fine now"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a sincere look.

"That's good."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Inuyasha was confused.

"Wow what?"  
  
"Well, it's a first time that you admit that you even care for my well being" Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with a sincere look and smiled a little. 'I guess there's something good behind that arrogant, stubborn hanyou.'  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Why? I was just worried about getting a new shard detector, and that's nice that I don't have to protect you ALL the time. I'm getting old for this "protecting" thing. And I ALWAYS have to protect you because you are such a weak wench" He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kagome's smile disappeared. 'you just had to spoil the moment, didn't you?'

"Inuyasha, you never had to save me ALL the time, because I was able to protect myself"

"Well, you could've said that before, wench."  
  
"Don't call me wench! I told you that many times! **Sit! Sit! SIT!**"

**-Thump-**

**-Thump-**

**-THUMP-**

"Ow"

"Oh, Inuyasha…now I get it! You want the ground to be your new shard detector!"   
  
Inuyasha's doggie ears went sideways.

Sango hugged Kagome again. "You know what he doesn't mean any of it. He was worried about you as much as all of us were."  
  
Kagome returned the hug again. "I know, Sango-chan, but sometimes it really gets on my nerves."  
  
Sango sighed. "I know."  
  
Miroku, who was standing really close to the girls, had a mischievous smirk on his face. He quickly ran to the girls got in the middle of them and hugged each one to him.

"GROUP HUG!!!!!"

The girls first were startled, but then looked at each other and then gave a hug to Miroku, until they felt a hand on each one of their butt.

-SLAP-

SMACK

-WHAM-

and now was our beloved pervert …****… unconscious.

"What a hentai!" Kagome looked at her friend and felt warmth on her cheeks again. 'Oh man, I guess I'll have to do something about blushing'

Sango was dusting herself of. "Yes, I agree with you on that. It's good that I had Hiraikotsu near-by."  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan, you want to go to find the hot-springs? While the guys are resting"  
  
Shippou, that was now on Kagome's head squealed. "Kagome! Sango! Can I come?"

The girls shrugged. "Sure." The girls were about to go when they heard some sobs coming from near by.

They looked at the source, and then looked at each other.

"Kanna" Kagome began to approach the girl that was still on the ground looking at the shattered pieces of the broken mirror. Kanna looked up and Kagome saw sadness, pain, and helplessness coming from the girl. Her once emotionless eyes were full of grief, and they weren't full of anger like Kagome expected.

Kanna looked at Kagome, and her eyes began to water. The girl then began to collect all her shattered pieces, and in a matter of minutes, she began to put them into the broken mirror. Nothing happened. And Kanna began to cry even more.

Kagome then realized that now, Kanna was powerless. All her powers lied in her mirror, and now without it, she was helpless. Kagome began to approach the crying girl and embraced her. Kanna looked up at Kagome. There was confusion in her eyes.

"It's alright" Kagome said softly. Kanna then leaned on Kagome and began crying even more.   
  
Sango began to approach the pair. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up. "What is it?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to do something"   
  
Kanna pulled away from Kagome. "I must go to Naraku."  
  
Kagome looked at Kanna with concern. "Do you want to?"  
  
Kanna's eyes to began to water once more. And she shook her head. "My sister, Kagura, if I stay…she will…she will suffer instead of me"  
  
Sango and Kagome were confused. "How? She is the Wind Sorceress, she can probably fly away from Naraku and all"

Kanna shook her head. "Naraku has Kagura's heart, and he can torture her by it"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Then perhaps I can help."

Kanna and Sango looked at Kagome as if she said that she was in love with Naraku and wanted to marry him.

Kanna only shrugged. "That's impossible"

Sango, doubting her best-friend's abilities a little bit. "How?" 'Maybe she can, I mean she got a lot of new powers'

"Well, I need something of Kagura's, and then we'll see." Just after Kagome said what she said, she felt the wind blow really hard. She looked up and saw Kagura, mad, and preparing to attach.

"Kanna! Get away from here!" Kagura prepared her fan for an attack.

Kanna quickly stood up and raised her hands. "No Kagura!" Kanna said that with every emotion. Kagura was shocked, because this was one of the rarest times her sister showed emotions.

Kagura came down to the girls. Sango prepared her boomerang, but Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"It's okay." She turned to Kagura. "I swear that I won't hurt you or your sister, Kagura." Kagome stretched out her hand. "Can I see your fan please?" Kagura was confused and she stepped back. But, when she saw Kanna nodding, she gave her most precious possession to Kagome.

Kagome held Kagura's fan and focused on all the energy around her. 'It's now or never' Kagome thought, but she felt really tired. 'I guess I used a lot energy today, but I must do this'

Kagome focused her energy on the fan, and then she felt a heartbeat far away. It was faint, but she felt it. Kanna, Kagura, and Sango observed.

Kagome was now levitating, she was about twenty feet above the ground, and she was glowing a reddish color. She then called the heart to her, and with all her energy she had left, she transported the heart into her hand. She felt to tired, and she saw the worried faces of Kanna, Kagura, and Sango below. Then she felt that she was falling.

The last thing that she saw before falling into the unconsciousness was a glint of white and silver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now…sorry for not updating so long and putting so many flashbacks…

YokaiYuk-yes…let her write something without supervision and look what she does

Wicca-shut up…it's not my fault that you were watching Rush Hour movies a hundred times

YokaiYuk-what ever…oh, and did you know that there will be Inuyasha only until October…and then, bai bai Inuyasha

Wicca-sob did you just have to tell me that? I'm still getting over the fact, by trying to forget it, and you just **have** to make me feel worse…

YokaiYuk-whatever…and I'm going to the beach for the week end ha! At least I'm not a scared little girly that is afraid of surfing…

Wicca-I'm not afraid of surfing, but unlike you, I still want to live

YokaiYuk-there are no sharks

Wicca-there might be…so, break a leg while surfing and get eaten by a shark…ha!

YokaiYuk-feh…I think I'll watch…

Wicca-No Rush Hour!!!!  
  
YokaiYuk-I was going to say Spiderman, but now that you're saying it, I think I'll watch it instead…walks away and searches for Rush Hour videos

Wicca-gets out the videos from a box behind her Yuki, I give you two hours to watch the videos, so time is ticking…smirks maybe he'll watch something else for a change. And now to the reviews:

Thank you for the reviews! They really do keep me going on writing…I mean, I even wanted to delete this story…kind of changed my mind with the reviews.

Jerry: I know about the flashbacks…that really got me confused too. Well, glad that you liked that story THAT far…I think that's the first time. smile

Delightofakitsune79: sorry about the flashbacks…I had more flashbacks in any stories that **I**'ve ever read…and I was confused myself, so sorry for the confusion…shakes her head…smile

Ravens Flying: I know, this is the kind of writing I do: ridiculous…really, but I'll try your suggestion though, and thanks for suggesting, and you didn't offend me or anything-people can even be meaner and all…well, glad that you enjoyed the story that far (no offense, but I don't know why, because I kind of don't like it) well, thanks for reviewing! smile

Cat's eyes: I know that is was TOO many flashbacks, I was really confused…well, glad that you liked that chapter…I'll try to update ASAP, and if I'm not too lazy grins sheepishly

Inudemoness247: thanks for reviewing, and I know it took me long enough…I'll try to write faster and I'll try to be less lazy…pats inudemoness247 on the back how could I forget about the story? This is the first story where I got more reviews in all of my stories so far…and sorry about the flashbacks if they confused you and I'll try to keep all the work up and update ASAP. a big smile

ReginaLucifer: nice to know that you liked the previous chapter…to tell you a secret, I was dizzy myself after all those flashbacks, but I'm too lazy to reedit all of that. Let's see about InuTaisho putting the spell…well, no matter how powerful InuTaisho was, the spell takes a LONG time to perform…about 2 hours and the conversation lasted about ten minutes…and he doesn't take her with him, because…umm…because he didn't want to let Yukina/his 1st mate to know, and she had a really weak heart and he was afraid that she wouldn't understand and he'll hurt her and all…I don't feel offended, and I get your point. grins sheepishly

Lady Death(my world known name): please don't beg! a small growl if you beg, then, there will be no chappies…I'll try to update more, so don't worry, and Lemony goodness of Sess/Kag…well, patience is the key…plus this Wicca does not take orders…but I'll update and you'll have to wait for the lemons, if there will be lemons a small smirk no…I won't update…mwahahahaha! Maybe I will… you'll see smile

Prepy teenager: no, don't die!!!! I'll update!!! And glad that you liked the story that far…smile

Wolf-Dog-Demoness: yey! I'll try to update ASAP, and not be lazy smile

The-piro-16: glad that you liked it so far, I'll update!

Sessh's BabyGrl: Me glady that u likey!!!! Me will try to update soon!!! smile

Anne: well, thanks for reviewing-I think so too, but I'm too lazy to reedit…sorry for all the confusion I might, and probably did bring you

AnImEfReAk81: well, I'm glad that you liked it that far…and yes, I know that I did a **whole** lot of flashbacks…glad that you could actually understand it, because I was kind of confused myself…I guess it's complicated…well, I'll try to update ASAP, so don't worry smile

Chiisana-Tori-chan: yess, poor fluffy sob I'll try to update soon!!! smile

Thanks for all the reviews! They really can help a person into writing! Please review, because if you don't, well, I might delete this story, or something like that….well, JA NE

Wicca

Please Push the Button Below Now and review!   
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V


	5. Waiting for Kagome

Hello everyone! We're back! No…really

YokaiYuk-yep, we're back, and sorry for not updating for some time

Wicca: this time it was your fault…you went to the beach…by the way, did you get bitten by a shark???  
  
YokaiYuk: um no…but I almost stepped on a jellyfish…and the waves were horrible for surfing.

Manjo: they were small…if anyone tried to surf, well that person would've been the stupidest so far.

YokaiYuk: you got that right, dude

Wicca: that's bad, Yuki…me and Paige made a really good story for you…-giggle- yes that was quite –tries her best not to laugh- interesting…want to hear a little about it?  
  
YokaiYuk: um…no, I'm sure that it's stupid

Manjo: I'll listen

Wicca: well, it's not stupid…just when Yuki steps on a jelly fish, he hugs an electric eel, gets a bear hug from his best friend Barney –looks at Yuk that pales from thinking about Barney- -giggle- gets eaten by a shark, and then he is mistaken for a girl, and then he gets kissed by Jaken, and Kikiyo wants him for a girlfriend

Manjo: but…. um… he has short hair…

Wicca: my point…-giggle- that was quite a good story…well, let's get to this story.

* * *

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Kagome held Kagura's fan and focused on all the energy around her. 'It's now or never' Kagome thought, but she felt really tired. 'I guess I used a lot energy today, but I must do this'_

_Kagome focused her energy on the fan, and then she felt a heartbeat far away. It was faint, but she felt it. Kanna, Kagura, and Sango observed._

_Kagome was now levitating, she was about twenty feet above the ground, and she was glowing a reddish color. She then called the heart to her, and with all her energy she had left, she transported the heart into her hand. She felt to tired, and she saw the worried faces of Kanna, Kagura, and Sango below. Then she felt that she was falling._

_The last thing that she saw before falling into the unconsciousness was a glint of white and silver._

__

* * *

> > **I do not own Inuyasha & © That really sucks, but I can deal with that…**

* * *

_"This represents conversation"_

_'This represents thoughts"_

_-This may represent action-_

_-This may represent the inner voice in your mind that __just won't go away!!!!_

* * *

**_-_ Question before we go on: no offense, but: do you think that we're _that_ predictable???**

* * *

**Demonic Chaos: 500 years to wait**

**Chapter 5: waiting for Kagome**

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he leapt towards her unconscious, falling form. He caught her instantly, before she could hit the ground. He landed and found Sango, Miroku, Shippo closing in.

"Kagome!!!!" Sango's voice was full with concern as she ran towards the pair. She looked at Inuyasha with blurry eyes. "Is she?" then, Sango felt Miroku's hand rest on her shoulder, and then she let the tears fall. There was a cool breeze, cold enough to make Sango shiver. Miroku wrapped Inuyasha's red haori that Inuyasha gave him around Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's peaceful, unconscious form. Then he turned to the rest of the group that looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Inuyasha! Say something! Is Kagome going to be alright?" in a flash, Inuyasha was face to face with Shippo's teary face.

"Feh…she'll be fine, she just needs some rest…" Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-factly. 'A lot of rest…she probably lost a lot of her energy. I just hope that she makes it alright.'

Kagome's hand slipped, a fan and a small, little glass box dropped out of her hand. What was inside it, was a heart. The content made Sango remember about Kagura and Kanna. She turned around only to see the sisters walking towards the group with worried eyes.

"Hold it right there!" Inuyasha snarled before the girls could get any closer. Miroku began to prepare his Wind Tunnel and Inuyasha, after setting Kagome gently down on the ground, unsheathed his Tetsusaiga to use his Backslash Wave (A/N: how do you spell the attack?). They were preparing for battle, but were suddenly halted by Sango.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Don't! They mean no harm!" Miroku, believing Sango, quickly loosened his grip on his cursed arm. Inuyasha still held on to his sword, standing protectively in front of Kagome's unconscious form. He growled a growl that signified "one step closer and you'll die."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, you must believe Sango!" Shippo began to explain. "You see, Kagome is in this state because of them."

With those words, Kagura and Kanna lowered their heads full of emotions that could be placed like guilt, regret and shame.

Inuyasha's eyes softened a little bit, but he said nothing. He looked at Kagome and soon compassion was replaced by anger. His eyes became red, even though he had the legendary sword in his hands. He looked at the sisters with fury in his eyes, letting the demon overtake his mind.

"Then this is all **your** fault! This is your fault that she is in such state! She might even die! Prepare to die for what you did!" he was about to attack when he heard Kagome's small, weak, quiet, soft voice.

"Inuyasha," the lips barely moved. Inuyasha's ears rose, as he was expecting something more to come out.

"Sit…" and Kagome was unconscious again. If anyone would've looked in the hanyou's eyes before the rosary was activated, that person would've seen disappointment flash in them.

-THUMP-

Inuyasha quickly rose up.

"Why you wench! You…" Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't exactly there; so then he decided to save all the insult for later. 'At least when she's better' He let go of the Tetsusaiga, and sat on the ground next to the unconscious girl. Then he looked at Sango.

"Explain" he managed to bark out.  
  
Sango let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. 'Well, at least he's acting _civilized_. Did I say _**civilized**_?' she looked at the impatient Inuyasha.

"You know I haven't got all day…I could just kill you, you know…"

Sango had a smug expression on her face. "No…probably the hell will freeze over first and there will be the end of the world before Inuyasha acts _civilized_…" she didn't realize that she said it out loud, until he heard Kanna's and Shippo's small giggles, saw Kagura's and Miroku's smirks, and was face to face with a red faced Inuyasha. And his face wasn't red of embarrassment.

"Why you!!!"  
  
Then he felt another presence.

(A/N: guess who??? -shakes her head- No, that's not who I think you think it is….)

"Inuyasha…" came a small, weak, soft voice behind him. Kagome was back to consciousness, but she was still weak. In a flash, less than a small, simple second, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side, and was helping her to sit up.

His eyes were full of concern. "Kagome are you alright?"  
  
Kagome managed a small, weak smile. "Yes, thanks for your concern. I feel a little weak though." She managed to say in a weak voice. "What happened?"  
  
Sango walked up to her best friend. "You were trying to get Kagura's heart." Seeing Kagome's eyes full of worry, she added, "Don't worry, you got it, but then you fell unconscious. You probably lost a lot of energy no matter how much your miko powers increased." The look on Kagome's face was a little bit confused, but then it was normal.

She reached for the box that was next to her. "Kagura, could you please come here?" she said weakly. Kagura began to approach, her eyes began to wander to the now growling Inuyasha, but she still walked towards Kagome.

When Kagura was close enough, Kagome took out Kagura's heart out of the box. Kagura wanted to smile when she felt a warm, sensational feeling that went through her, but she managed not to.

Kagome's hands glowed slightly white, and then the color surrounded the heart. The heart then levitated and began to advance towards Kagura. Kagura was a little bit worried, because what Kagome was doing was heard of nowhere.  
  
Kagome, seeing the look on Kagura's face quickly and softly said, "Don't worry, it will not hurt a bit, and you'll be fine, I promise." The heart began to advance even more. "Just be calm, and relax. That should do the trick." Kagura did what Kagome told her to, and then, she felt her own heart going through her to the place where a heart was supposed to be located.   
  
Soon enough, after the heart was in the spot, everyone began to hear a loud and a fast heartbeat coming from Kagura, then, a couple of seconds later, Kagura's heartbeat was normal. Kagura and Kanna looked at each other with happy smiles and happiness in their eyes, but when the both girls turned at Kagome, their happiness was shattered.

Kagome's face was paler than ever, her eyes looked tired and almost soulless, and she looked so fragile and helpless. Inuyasha let her lie down on his knees. Kagome shivered. Sango took of Inuyasha's red haori that was still on her, and covered Kagome with it, but Kagome still shivered a bit. Kagura took her fan, and stopped the wind, but the cold atmosphere still remained.

Kagome gave them all a small, weak smile. She wanted to assure them that she was fine, and wanted to have a bigger, brighter smile, but that was all that she was able to manage. Everyone around her was concerned. Miroku came close by and Shippo was by Kagome's side with small teary eyes.

"Please don't die, Kagome. I don't want to lose you too." Kagome's expression softened, and with most of her strength, she gathered Shippo in her arms and hugged him as tightly as she was able to, but that wasn't much. Still, she hugged Shippo.

"I would never leave you Shippo, and that I promise. And I don't break my promises, now do I?"  
  
Shippo's expression brightened. "No"  
  
Kagome smiled a little bit more. "Then you don't have to worry do you?"

At that moment, the two created even a stronger bond that was between them.

"Lady Kagome, I am sorry that this happened to you, this is all my fault." Kagura's eyes were beginning to water. The crying syndrome has already affected Shippo, Kanna, Sango, and was now affecting her.

Kagome's face grew serious. "It is not your fault, Kagura, it's not. I just need a little bit of rest and I'll be fine, I assure you, and it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I was glad that I could help. You and Kanna didn't deserve to end up with Naraku" Kagura wasn't able to take it anymore. She let her weakness show. She collapsed on the ground and let the tears flow. Kagome was the only person besides Kanna that ever treated her as an equal, that ever treated her nicely. To Kagura, Kagome was the kindest being on earth so far that she knew.

And now, Kagome was in such state because of her. Kagura and Kanna had threatened her life and the life of her friends and companions, and even killed others many times, but now, Kagome was treated them as that didn't matter.

Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's protests, quickly sat up and comforted Kagura. Kagura was startled a bit, but her tears were calmed.

Kagome pulled away and gave Kagura a smile. "And, please, don't call me "Lady Kagome" I still have trouble with Miroku saying that. I don't really like the formalities."  
  
Kagura smiled and nodded, but then Kagome gave a tired sigh. The outcome was, Inuyasha was forcing Kagome a little bit to lie down on his knees and rest. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm shocked. You worry just too much." Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smirk. It was the first, real one that he produced after Kagome's incident.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose a shard detector, would I?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. 'More than a shard detector. A companion, a friend, and…' his thoughts were disturbed when Kagome sighed. The sigh was not because Kagome was really tired, but it was because of the sadness and hurt that lingered within her.

She made a small, little, bitter smile. "I guess not…but then, if you would lose me, the "shard detector" you could always go to Kikiyo for help…I'm sure that she'll be more than happy…"

Kagura and Kanna looked at the group. They knew who Kikiyo was, they also knew the whole story too. Everyone's, except Inuyasha's and Kagome's, faces were full of shock, worry, and a little bit of disgust.

(A/N: Kikiyo fans: sorry???)

"Kagome" Inuyasha's voice was soft and calm. Kagome was a little startled because of that voice and she dared not to look up.

Kagura and Kanna then began to observe Inuyasha. His features softened, and in his eyes some strange emotions lingered-pain, hurt and…The sisters dared not to believe it. Inuyasha, as if he felt that he was being watched looked up at the sisters and growled.

"And what are you two looking at?"  
  
Kagome had a smug expression now planted across her face. "Inuyasha, don't be rude…" then she felt her consciousness slipping again, and Inuyasha probably did too, because now all his attention was focused on her.

She gave a small smile, and her parting words from the world of consciousness were the ones that mostly shocked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, be nice to Kagura and Kanna…They are friends after all…" and she drifted off.

After Inuyasha recovered from the shock of the fact that the enemies were now friends smiled a bit, and looked at Kagome's peaceful form. 'It figures.'

Sango and Miroku decided to set the camp there, and Kagura and Kanna decided to help. Sango invited the sisters to spend some time with them at least until Kagome wakes up, and Inuyasha didn't protest, by saying "feh" so the sisters agreed. Inuyasha was still watching over Kagome's sleeping, unconscious, shivering form, still on his knees, waiting for her to wake up. The fire was lit, and Kagome was still shivering, but she did not have a fever. No matter what Inuyasha tried to do, Kagome still shivered a little bit. The atmosphere was still unnaturally cold.

Then Inuyasha felt a strong presence and then growled. The rest of the group, including Kagura and Kanna did too, because they stopped doing whatever they were doing.

(A/N: guess who??? –big eyes-)

Kagura readied her fan, Miroku his cursed hand, Sango her Hiraikotsu, Shippo his Foxfire, Kanna was able to form a weak protection barrier around herself, because some of her powers that she had without the mirror were now back, and finally Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga. Then, everyone looked at Kagome's peaceful form, and her bow and arrows nearby. Sadness, hope, and worry was a virus for them…it was really hard to get out of the system, and none of them even tried to.

"Sesshomaru! I know that you're out there!!!" Inuyasha managed to bark out. And out of the blue, no one other than his cold-blooded half-brother came out of the dark. What surprised Inuyasha and the rest was that he wasn't alone. Behind him came a two headed dragon and a small cheery, little girl. Most important of all, she was a ningen.

Now Inuyasha was puzzled. 'I thought Sesshomaru hated humans' but when the little girl squealed and began to ran towards them and Sesshomaru's eyes softened a little, Inuyasha was shocked beyond words and was gawking like a fish, and that expression reminded everyone, literally, of Jaken.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "Hey, Inuyasha, now you wouldn't want to have any resemblance to that ugly toad, would you???"

Inuyasha's face turned a beet red from anger. "Why you!!!!" he was about to run after Shippo, but then stopped all his thoughts when he felt something, or rather someone touching his doggie ears. It was easy to do, because he was leaning down in his attacking position.

"Rin likes the ears! Can Rin have the ears please???" Inuyasha was face to face with the pleading girl. He quickly straightened his posture.

"Hey, don't touch the ears you little wench…" bad move…Rin's eyes filled with tears, one of Inuyasha's weak points. He quickly began to comfort the girl.

"Hey, wench, don't cry…you can touch them if you want…" the little girls eyes quickly brightened as Inuyasha leaned down, and she began to pet the cute ears gently. Then, she began to pull on them, and then she began to pull harder, and then **really** hard, but she didn't mean to. Inuyasha whimpered a little bit, literally.

"Wench, don't try to leave me deaf here!!!! I need my ears!!!" he growled out, and the girl was crying again, but then was silenced by another growl, and it wasn't Inuyasha's.

"Rin, stop crying" and the girls tears stopped as if they were never there.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "if I have to explain everything to you, you stupid hanyou, then I will. The girls name is Rin. And you will use it properly if you want to live. Second of all, I want no violence in front of her."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "I am not stupid!"  
  
-If you are not stupid, then why did you hurt Kagome many times by going to Kikiyo?-

'What in the seven hells are you?'

-you-

'huh?'

-and you said that you weren't stupid-

'I'm not stupid!'

-sure…-

'well, then if you're me, that means that you're stupid too!'

-not really…let me explain…I'm your conscience-

'I don't believe it…'

-don't…but you're stupid-

'Am not!'

-are…and arguing with yourself makes you more stupid…and now you look even more stupider…just look at yourself…laughing out loud…gawking like a fish with that open mouth of yours…-

'Go away!'

-fine…why would I want to hang out with brainless species?-

'feh….I'm not brainless…wait, what's species?'

-…-

'good riddance'

Inuyasha was brought out of his conversation with himself by Shippo's giggle. He then realized that everyone was looking/staring at him except Kagome. He realized that his mouth was open and he looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Here you go acting like Jaken again…maybe you look up to him…that should explain you not taking many baths…" Shippou giggled again.

Then, his giggles were stopped when he smelt something really stinky coming towards them, and the smell was unbearable. He covered his little nose. Inuyasha, remained in his position, but his nose began to itch. Miroku covered his nose, Kagura was now fanning herself, and Sango got her exterminator mask on. Kanna was well protected behind her barrier/shield, and Kagome murmured something about smelly toads in her sleep.

(A/N: Jaken fans: sorry, but tell me one thing though, no offense, but why are you a Jaken fan???)

"Speak of the devil" was all Inuyasha was able to say before the smell worsened.

Jaken came running until he slowed down, and presented himself before his oh-so-precious Sesshomaru-sama.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!! You didn't mean to abandon your loyal servant, did you??? You…"

"Jaken, do not dare to question this Sesshomaru…If you do, I assure you that your life will be shortened for five hundred more years." Sesshomaru's tone was cold. He was annoyed, but didn't show it. 'This Sesshomaru shouldn't have resurrected him…but who then would've took care of Rin?'  
  
"But-" Jaken now had teary eyes.

"Do not dare to talk back to this Sesshomaru. We will camp here tonight, and I expect you to gather firewood. Go now"  
  
"Yes master…" was the disappointed reply before he was off.

Inuyasha got angry. "Who told you that **you** can camp _here_??? You are not welcome!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "As arrogant as ever, Inuyasha, I'll give you credit for that. _I _ do not need _your_ permission to be on this land…in fact, it's the other way around. This is _my_ land, not _yours._ This Sesshomaru can stay wherever, whenever, however this Sesshomaru wants to.

"Feh…oh you said something about no violence?"  
  
"I see that you are getting a little smarter…"  
  
"So you expect me to give over the Tetsusaiga without putting a fight? You wish…"  
  
Sesshomaru's expression was something that looked like annoyed. "I will get the sword, but not this time…" he raised his clawed hand. "I've come in peace"

(A/N: Imagine Sesshomaru waving his hands, in front of aliens from out of space and saying the words…no offense to the aliens…)  
  
"Feh…then if you're not here for the Tetsusaiga, then why are you here?"  
  
"Even though this is none of your concern, I'm here to see Kagome"  
  
Now everyone in the group was shocked even more, especially Inuyasha. First, Kagome defeats a powerful youkai all by herself, her miko powers grow, then she shattered the mirror, helped Kagura, lost consciousness and now Sesshomaru wants to see her…what a strange day…

"Why?" then Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru had two arms instead of one. "Why the hell do you have two arms? I remember cutting one off…"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Ah…this is one of the reasons I wanted to see her. To thank her for giving me my arm back and helping me heal"

The day got stranger and stranger…the next thing they will know is that Kagome agreed to help Naraku find the jewel shards and agreed to bear Miroku's children, Sesshomaru proclaiming his undying love for Kagome and saying that he felt all "warm and fuzzy and tingly" inside and showing every emotion that there could possibly be, plus Myoga showing up from nowhere and attacking Sesshomaru.

Something as betrayal, and hurt flashed from Inuyasha's eyes. "Feh" was all he said before he walked away into the darkness to think. By now, the two- headed dragon made himself comfortable, and Rin was playing with Shippo and Kanna in tag.

Sango, Kagura, and Miroku were back to their normal positions and retreated to do the things that they were doing before the encounter. Jaken didn't return, yet…which let everyone enjoy the fresh air.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's peaceful form and began to approach it. Sango was quickly by her side, watching Sesshomaru with a caution. Sesshomaru sensed of the state Kagome was in and then turned to Sango.   
  
"I know that you are a good friend of hers. Everytime I "visited" you were there to protect her in any way you could've. What happened?" that was more and order than a question. Even though Sango felt uncomfortable under the taiyoukai's gaze, she had no choice but to fill him in. After she was done, Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at the sleeping miko.

Sango, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her best friend walked of. 'Kagome would like to go to a hot spring after she wakes up, so I might as well look.'

Now that the demon lord was left with the sleeping girl, he observed her features more. The group, including the sisters, were all asleep. Inuysha and Jaken haven't returned yet.

He looked at Rin's sleeping form next to Kanna and Shippo, and his expression softened. He didn't blame Kanna for doing what she did, because she had no choice. 'The stupid ape had all the control over her, but thanks to Kagome, now he doesn't.' He looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She shivered a little bit. It was still a cold atmosphere, and Inuyasha's haori didn't help.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's haori off her, and decided to cover her with his tail. 'It's the least I can do after all of what she's done.' He sat down to get comfortable, put her in the right position, embraced her giving her his body heat and covered her with his tail, making her to stop shivering instantly.

When Kagome's little hands unconsciously grabbed a hold of some of his fur and she cuddled into the embrace, unconsciously…Sesshomaru felt sensations run through him and wanted to make a soft growl, but held back. He haven't slept in three days. Even if he was a taiyoukai, he still needed his sleep regularly like the rest. Soon, comfortable, Sesshomaru drifted off to another world, determined that he would be able to talk to Kagome when he was able to.

Everyone just seemed to be waiting on her…

* * *

Chapter done!!!! Yay!!!!

YokaiYuk: finally

Manjo: do we have to work together all the time?

Wicca: yes

YokaiYuk: -groan-

Wicca: you're lazy…-gets out a video tape- okay, _now_ you two can watch Rush Hour 2

YokaiYuk&Manjo: yes…-grab the tape and go to watch the movie-

Wicca: -shakes her head- and they know almost all the lines….when will they get tired of the movies? Why don't they try something else for a change? Like Shrek or Shrek 2 or Pirates of the Caribbean, or at least Kung Pow, or Lord of The Rings movies…but nooo…it has to be Rush Hour…and now to the reviews.

Thanks you all for the reviews! They all encouraged us into writing more! No matter how many computer problems we had while writing…getting rid of too much memory, getting rid of some virus…about twelve tries of getting online…etc… –sheepish grin-

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano**: thanks for the review! Well, now you know what happened…

**Inudemoness247**: well, glad you liked the last chapter…thank you for forgiving this Wicca for taking long –bows- I'll try to update sooner…about no Inuyasha in October…I'm not really sure about that, but I think that they'll stop showing the Inuyasha episodes by then, so no Inuyasha…Don't know about you, but I think that that's…sad…I'll try to update no matter what, so don't worry

**Sakura Tenvaiga**: glad you liked the chappie…hm…I'll try to do my very best…I'm not afraid of sharks too, but it's better be safe than sorry…and that was some good story…jellyfish are evil…that's a fact…lol

**DoRKyLiCouS**: I will!!! Thanks for the review!!!

**Jerry**: glad you liked the previous chapter….now you don't have to wait for this one…thanks for reviewing

**ReginaLucifer**: glad you still like the story!!! Yep, I think Rin was…um…confused and kind of freaked out…lol…thanks for reviewing

**WriterLady1031**: glad you liked the previous chapter! Yes, I wondered of how should I make Kanna, but glad I did it that way…glad you understood the flashbacks, but to tell you the truth, it took me a while to get all of them while reading the finished chapter…what a headache…I'll try not to make flashbacks complicated the next time…promise…I'll keep writing so don't worry!

**Chiisana-Tori-chan**: I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but as you now know, that was not Fluffy…yes, Kagura is good…well, glad you liked the last chapter, and hope that you still like the story…

**Silver Goddess1:** Glad that you like me previous chappie!!! I'll continue if you still want me to!!!! Or I might not…jk

**The-piro-16:** I like Sesshomaru too!!! I like Sesshomaru too!!! I like Sesshomaru too!!! I'll update!

**Sessh's BabyGrl**: glad you liked the previous chappie…well, now you know what happened…and I'll update…

**Shadow Kitsune67**: glad that you liked it so far, and as you may now see, I continued…well, glad that you liked the scene!

**RoguesHeart: ** glad you liked the previous chapter, master…lol…-bows down- yes, I'm really honored…(I'm not being sarcastic) well, I wonder what kind of sess/kag goodness you might like, master…well, thanks for reviewing!!!

**Darkmikodemon:** well, I updated…and now you know, lol…well, glad that you liked it THAT far, and thanks for reviewing

**Kikyo191:** sorry, wrong answer…but thanks for trying….lol..thanks for reviewing

**Sataness-ov-desire**: No!!! I don't want to kill you!!! I updated!!! See??? Lol, yes-that works…well, thanks for reviewing!!!

**MissAsakura100**: well, I updated…glad that you liked it that far, and thanks for reviewing….

**Fireangel**: well, I updated, and I'm really glad that you liked the previous chapter…well, now you know…thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Jinxandfrost:** yep, I think that that was unexpected too…glad that you liked the previous chapter, and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**Lasako**: -shakes her head- that's really sad about all the Lord of The Rings…mine are far on those movies too, but the are WAY further with the Rush Hour…you're afraid of spiders??? No offense, but I wonder if you saw the Harry Potter 2 movie, now those were some spiders I wouldn't want to come across –shivers- well, glad that you liked the previous chapter, and thanks for reviewing!!!

**Crazyanime chick696**: well, now you know..thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-dagon:** glad that you liked the fic that far, and yes, I continued…thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

**Some questions to the readers:**

> **1. Did you expect from the previous chapter for Kagome's rescuer be Sesshomaru??? If you did…do you think that we are _that_ predictable???**

> **2. Who wants for Kikiyo to be bad? Good? Please answer, because this story does depend on the most of the results…**_But if you are a Kikiyo hater, well, no offense, but imagine this: you died with a heartbreak…then you were resurrected and the first thing you saw was that the person that betrayed you, and that you thought you punished him…well, that that person was alive and well, and you would want some revenge, and then make things well, right??? And wouldn't you want to live???_****
> 
> **3. Do you know anything about The Wizard of OZ??? A part of the story depends on these results too…**
> 
> **4. I know this is off topic, but what is ANIMAGI??? Or what does it mean anyway??? I remember it somewhere, but I don't know from where, and well, the word is in my head, and it's not in the dictionary… **
> 
> **5. and last, but not least: would you kill us if we made this a Kagome/Jaken, Sesshomaru/Kikiyo, and Inuyasha/Kagura/Kanna/Naraku/Barney kind of story???**

****

****_(Wicca: that was **not** my idea_

_ YoukaiYuk: traitor_

_ Manjo: tattletale_

_Wicca: can you blame me???  
  
_

_YokaiYuk&Manjo: yes_

_Wicca: but I'm alive and well, so it's not so bad…I might do that again…it's like this: oops, I did again…_

_Manjo: don't_

_YokaiYuk: you'll never make it…ever….you'll never make it…you'll not make it…never…never…ever…ever make it…can't you see, you just won't make it???  
  
Wicca: how many times did you watch Kung Pow enter the fist???_

_YokaiYuk: enough…_

_Wicca: okay…those pairings weren't my idea…just to let you know)_

__****

_(And that's it for now)_

__

* * *

Well, please review! I beg the!!! (I had to read a part of Romeo and Juliet again…lol) Ja ne for now,

Wicca

**PPTBBNAR (P**lease** P**ush** T**he** B**utton** B**elow** N**ow** A**nd** R**eview**)**

**V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V**


	6. The night of nightmares

* * *

Hello everyone! We're back!!!  
  
YokaiYuk: you could say that again…and we even updated faster…I think…

Manjo: we probably did too…

Wicca: well, we didn't update _yet_, so let's get started!!!!

* * *

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Now that the demon lord was left with the sleeping girl, he observed her features more. The group, including the sisters, was all asleep. Inuysha and Jaken haven't returned yet._

_He looked at Rin's sleeping form next to Kanna and Shippo, and his expression softened. He didn't blame Kanna for doing what she did, because she had no choice. 'The stupid ape had all the control over her, but thanks to Kagome, now he doesn't.' He looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She shivered a little bit. It was still a cold atmosphere, and Inuyasha's haori didn't help._

_Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's haori off her, and decided to cover her with his tail. 'It's the least I can do after all of what she's done.' He sat down to get comfortable, put her in the right position, embraced her giving her his body heat and covered her with his tail, making her to stop shivering instantly._

_ When Kagome's little hands unconsciously grabbed a hold of some of his fur and she cuddled into the embrace, unconsciously…Sesshomaru felt sensations run through him and wanted to make a soft growl, but held back. He haven't slept in three days. Even if he was a taiyoukai, he still needed his sleep regularly like the rest. Soon, comfortable, Sesshomaru drifted off to another world, determined that he would be able to talk to Kagome when he was able to._

_Everyone just seemed to be waiting on her…_

__

__

* * *

**I do not own Inuyasha & © That really sucks, but I can deal with that…**

****

* * *

_"This represents conversation"_

_'This represents thoughts"_

_-This may represent action-_

_-This may represent the inner voice in your mind that just won't go away!!!!_

__

* * *

**Demonic Chaos: 500 years yet to wait**

** _Chapter 6: The night of nightmares_**

(A/N: here's another chapter of Demonic Chaos…hope you like reading this, but I'm not sure about this chapter myself though…well, read on…)

Everyone in the group was asleep. Sango not far away from Miroku, Kilala was curled into a small ball, Kagura next to Kanna, Shippo next to Rin, and Kagome and Sesshomaru within each other's embrace. Jaken was sleeping next to the sleeping children, but was not giving any disgusting scent, because before going to rest, Sango and Kagura dumped the imp demon into a cold, empty river, simply because they didn't want Jaken to spoil the hot springs and didn't want to kill any water creatures, and forced, literally, the youkai to wash himself. Inuyasha was asleep not far away on a tree, but he didn't know of the position that Kagome and Sesshomaru were in.

All were sleeping peacefully, with angelic looks on their faces, as if nothing mattered. Each member was happy or content in his or her dream world. But when a dark, evil cloud appeared in the sky right above the sleeping group, all the happy dreams became nightmares.

Naraku came out of the shadows from near by. He wanted to come closer, so that he could get even more shards from Kagome, but suddenly, when he approached even closer, he was electrified. Then he saw a strong, golden barrier that surrounded the group made by Kagome's aura. 'Even when she's unconscious, she has the strongest defense. She's more trouble than I thought she would be. Best would be if she was eliminated.'

****

**------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------**

Naraku was waiting for Kanna's return with the soul of Sesshomaru's ward in his temple. He sensed something wrong, and felt as if his hold on Kanna was broken. Naraku knew that Kagura felt it too, because she had hope in her eyes. Naraku wanted to wipe all of that hope away and succeeded, by replacing all the hope with pain.

He tightened his grip on Kagura's heart.

"Kagura, I want you to see what is wrong with your sister." He said while Kagura was on her knees from the extreme pain. Naraku would squeeze the heart as if it would burst into pieces from the pressure, but when he was a tiny force away from succeeding Kagura's end, he would just stop.

'Why wouldn't he just let me die?' Kagura looked at Naraku. "Why wouldn't you send your insects to see what's wrong?" she dared, but that made her pain even worse.

"Don't you dare to question me, Kagura. Do what I tell you, or you would suffer. Through your heart, and through Kanna…" Naraku was happy to see the shock, pain, and worry on Kagura's face. "Now go, and bring Kanna back with you." He released her heart completely. Kagura slowly stood up.

"Yes, Naraku." She took out her feather, and was already on her way. What she didn't know was that one of Naraku's poisonous insects was not miles away from her, following and watching her every move.

When the insect reached its destination, it hid behind the trees, so that no one could see it, but it got perfect view. It saw Kanna and her shattered mirror, didn't hear any words, but it then saw Kanna defend the miko that Kagura planned on attacking, and then Kagura giving the fan to the miko, the miko levitating in the air, and then it felt a powerful force, more powerful that it thought was possible, and then saw the miko falling down.

The insect demon was impressed. It had to tell Naraku of the events, because the more information, the more it helped his kind. Before the it retreated towards Naraku's castle, it thought: 'Maybe she is the one to lift the curse and set us free.'

The insect demon told Naraku of all the news, except its thoughts of course. Naraku was not pleased. "Something would have to be done about the miko. Maybe I'll be able to scare her off…ku…ku. ku…my little miko…prepare for your worst nightmare…."

****

**-------------------------------------end flashback---------------------------------------**

****

****

Naraku took a fragment of the Shikon No Tama. Unlike the rest, it was a blood red color, darkened by all the tragedies that happened around and because of it. Naraku looked at it and was amused with its "beauty." He put the jewel next to the barrier under a tree and was gone.

"_Sweet dreams, my friends, sweet dreams…ku…ku…ku…"_

Sango was dreaming peacefully, but soon enough, her peaceful dreams became disturbing enough to make her twist and turn.

**--------------------------------------Sango's Dream--------------------------------------------**

Sango was dreaming of her family, her village, the villagers that were also as a family, she dreamed of Kohaku, back to his normal self, smiling, and acting just like a normal twelve-year-old boy would. She was also with the rest of the group too. Everyone was happy, telling jokes to each other, there were no troubles; there was no Naraku and no Kikiyo, because they were destroyed in the final battle. Kagome and Inuyasha were mates, and adopted Shippo as their son. They looked at each other with love and happiness in their eyes, like there was no tomorrow, or that happiness would simply last forever.

(A/N: just to tell you: **this is not a Kagome/Inuyasha fic!!!** Just to let you know)

Kagura was smiling at Sesshomaru that was playing with Kanna, Rin and Shippo. Nothing else mattered. Everyone was content, everyone was celebrating. Sango was observing all of what was happening with a smile on her face. While she was standing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sango turned around and saw Miroku.

"What is it Miroku?"   
  
The monk's face turned red. "Why, Sango, well…" he hesitated. Sango's expression became annoyed.

"Monk, I haven't got all day…" she was to say something, Miroku got a hold of her hands and asked with all the sincerity in his eyes.

"Sango, will you become my mate? Will you marry me and spend time with me for the rest of our lives? I'll do my best to make you happy…" Miroku outstretched his arms. "So will you?"  
  
Sango was speechless. That was the best part of her dream. But something went wrong. Before she could say "yes" and be in Miroku's embrace, like all the times, Miroku's eyes widened in pain, and he fell on the ground with a katana in his back. He was dead.

Sango screamed and then looked around. The village was covered in blood. Everyone was murdered. She stepped back and stepped on something slippery that would've made her fall if she didn't recover her balance shortly.

She looked at what almost made her fall, and was shocked to see a lifeless hand. She followed the hand to the body and it's owner and saw Kagome lying on her back. Sango's best friend's eyes that were full of every emotion, were now soulless. Next to her were lying the rest of the members: Shippo, Inuyasha, then Rin, Kanna, Kagura, Kilala, Sesshomaru, even Jaken. They eyes were also soulless and lacked every expression. Most of their faces revealed only one emotion: shock.

The smell of blood mixed with death was sickening. Sango collapsed to the ground. She felt as if she wanted to vomit and cry at the same time, when she was about to, she felt something stab in her shoulder and felt immense pain.

She turned around to see the attacker.

**"Kohaku."**

Kohaku pulled his weapon out of Sango. It was as if in slow motion, Kohaku went to Miroku's dead and bloody body, and pulled out his katana out and began to advance Sango with a look that promised death.  
  
Now, Sango overcame her shock fast enough to dodge Kohaku's attack for her head, but the katana was able to make a deep gash through her right arm. Now her blood was spilled.

Kohaku attacked, and Sango was able to dodge the attack too, but now she had a great wound in her shoulder. At first, she tried to talk some sense into her brother, but it earned her more painful wounds. The worst thing was that she felt all of it, smelled the blood and death around her. When she looked in Kohaku's eyes, she saw nothing but the want of more blood and death.

Kohaku was to attack again and Sango knew, no matter how much she didn't want this to happen, she had to end Kohaku's life for good and revenge her villagers, family, and companions. She pulled out her sword, and was ready to defend herself and attack Kohaku.

Now the battle truly began.

**----------------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------------**

Sango was twisting and turning more. Then she was shivering and her mouth was open as if she was to scream, but no sound came out. A single tear trailed down her cheek. The battle was not over.

However, she was not the only one who began to have disturbing dreams.

Miroku was sleeping happily and peacefully as ever, with a small, perverted smile on his face. But soon enough, the smile was gone and his face represented shock and fear.

****

**-------------------------------------Miroku's Dream--------------------------------**

Miroku was sitting on a comfortable futon, smiling to himself. The most beautiful women in the world were now dancing in front of him. When he stood up, he was quickly rushed to a table with delicious foods by the women, and the best part of all was that they fed him, so all he had to do was open his mouth and chew.

Every now and then, the others replaced the women, so that the ones that were dancing could rest, but the dancers didn't retreat to rest, they all began to run towards Miroku. Every woman wanted to have the honor of bearing Miroku a child.

One of the women got to Miroku before the others, and grabbed his hands.

"Miroku, can I be the one to bear your child? It would be such an honor." She said in a alluring voice. Before Miroku could reply, he heard whines and yells of the other women.

"No! **I'll **be the one!!! **I** will bear his child!!!!" everyone seemed to yell.

Miroku rubbed the butt of a woman next to him and she blushed and giggled, earning hateful stares and glares from the others.

The houshi only grinned. "Why ladies, there's enough of me for everyone."  
  
With Miroku smiling at him, the women fainted. All but one. The female that was veiled approached Miroku. Miroku removed the veil, close his eyes and was about to kiss the woman, but hesitated.

'maybe I should look after all who this is, the last time wasn't so lucky…I had to kiss that ugly toad…' he thought. He opened his eyes and saw something that resembled silver, amber, and red.

He smiled to himself. "How nice you look, Sango." Sango was wearing a necklace made of amber; she had a silken dress that was mixed with the colors of silver and red.

Sango smiled a charming smile. "Only for you, Miroku."

Miroku smiled and got a hold of Sango's hands. "Will you bear me a child, my sweet Sango?"

Sango's expression was "priceless." In the present day it would have been the look as if she was an average kind of girl and she just won one trillion dollars.  
  
($)=($)

"Why Miroku! It would be such an honor to bear you a child, especially a fist born."  
  
Miroku stood up, and began to advance with Sango to his private chamber. "Then let's get started."

He heard a giggle, but then he heard a laugh. It was nothing like Sango's and reminded him of only the one who cursed his generation, and he turned around.

"Naraku…What do you want???" In his dream, Naraku was dead, and Miroku was free of the curse, but now, Naraku was back.

Naraku even laughed more. "Why, I would like to bear you a child."  
  
"Sorry, to day that, but simply you're not my type." Miroku joked. 'This is only a dream after all…a messed dream…' "What have you done to Sango?"  
  
Naraku smiled an evil smile that sent shivers down Miroku's spine. "Now, now, you shouldn't worry about her now…all you have to worry now is about yourself."  
  
Naraku lifted his hand and was gone in a flash. Miroku was confused, but then he felt pain in the place where his Wind Tunnel used to be. He opened his painful hand, but then he realized that his curse was back, and was sucking everything in his path into his cursed hand. But with every content that was in his arm, his hand hurt more. First, there was a small hole in his hand, but be every second, the hole grew bigger, and bigger. Miroku screamed.

Soon enough, Miroku would be sucked into the Wind Tunnel himself, suffering the same fate as his father and grandfather did. That was a horrifying fate, when things began to be in slow motion for Miroku, and one hundred times as painful.

****

**--------------------------------------Reality--------------------------------------**

Miroku gave out a terrified scream. To him, the dream wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a nightmare. It was real, because he felt everything and suffered all of what was happening to him.

Kilala was contently purring, her tails swinging themselves sideways. She had a content dream of the past.****

****

**------------------------------------Fire Cat's Dream-------------------------------**

Kilala was traveling alongside her first mistress, Midoriko. The time was wonderful. It was a bright and sunny day, and the wind was blowing in the neko's fur. The neko purred and Midoriko smiled.

"Now, Kilala, we have no time to enjoy ourselves. We should go to the exterminator village to help them heal one of their villagers, and then you could have some fun."  
  
Kilala gave out a soft growl in agreement.

When the two reached the village, the exterminators were happy to see the priestess, and brought out the sick villager.

Kilala growled softly. Something in the dream was different though; something just simply didn't feel right.

When Midoriko touched the villager, she screamed. The villager had stabbed her through her hear and now the priestess was dead.

Kirara growled. The exterminators only smiled, and began to attack the neko youkai. Kilala was able to avoid some of their attacks, but was injured. She escaped from the village, only to encounter thousands of youkai attacking her. The battle began, and she was powerless to stop it.

****

**-----------------------------------Reality-----------------------------------------**

Kilala gave out a fierce growl. The pain that she was in was immense, and in the dream, the more demons she killed, the more demons came, and they were stronger and stronger. Kilala didn't want to prepare for death, but it seemed that the neko youkai had no choice.

Kagura was for once truly happy in her dream, but then the happiness was gone and she was unconsciously clutching the place to where her heart was located, wincing in some pain.

****

**------------------------------------Kagura's dream---------------------------------**

Kagura was watching Kanna happily dancing in the fields. Kagura smiled when she felt the wind blow in her face. They were finally free from Naraku's grasp.

Kagura let her guard down, and closed her eyes. She was about to tell Kanna it was time to go, but then, the wind was gone, and she smelled death. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. The sky darkened, and she was standing in front of Naraku's castle again. In front of the door, lied Kanna's soulless body, now covered in her own, red blood. Her body, her clothes, and her hair were no longer white, but dark red, now that she was soaked in the pool of her own blood.

Kagura began to approach her sister, but then she was stopped, and was forced to collapse on the ground because of the pain in her chest. The pain was so unsuspecting and so hard, that Kagura fainted.

Kagura found herself in a dark chamber. She realized that she was chained, and that her fan was gone. She felt the great pain in her heart again, but didn't faint this time.

Then, out came Naraku, smiling as if there was something humorous about the pain that Kagura was in. He tightened his grip on Kagura's heart in his right hand. Kagura felt terrible, she felt as if she was going to burst. Pain soared throughout her entire body, but she didn't want to give Naraku pleasure in her pain, so she didn't show any emotion, she didn't even wince. That made Naraku smile even more.

"So, you want it to be this way? Ku, ku, ku, my _dear_ Kagura, you simply leave me no other choice. Kagura didn't know what he meant, until she saw Kanna's dead body, chained, but not as much as possible. Naraku took out a dark shard of the Shikon No Tama, and Kagura gasped with the realization. Naraku was going to bring Kanna back. Kagura wondered if for the good or for the bad, but then she saw Naraku's smile widen, and knew that it was no good.

Naraku put the shard in a gash that was in Kanna's shoulder, and soon enough: Kanna's eyes were filled with a soul again.

"Kanna" Kagura was able to whisper. Naraku took out on of his knifes, and went to Kagura. He slowly, and painfully traced the knife against Kagura's skin. The once clean knife was covered with blood.

Naraku only smirked, and walked to Kanna with an evil glint in his eyes. He did the same to Kanna what he did to Kagura, but then, instead of stopping, he began to cut in Kanna's flesh, harder, more.

Kagura tried to bring herself in front of Kanna, but the chains held her back. The more she tried, the tighter the chains became, and with each try, Kagura was shocked. Still, the pain, and the tightness didn't stop her and she tried, until she couldn't move anything one bit, except her eyes.

Now, Naraku was cutting Kanna's flesh. Kanna's face didn't show any emotion, but her eyes were filled with pain. Kanna didn't scream, didn't wince, all she did, was smile a sad smile at her sister.

Kagura felt as if she was a helpless, caged, wild animal. Kanna lost a lot of blood, and Naraku still kept going with the torture, all in front of Kagura's eyes. Kanna would've died from all the pain and loss of blood, but the fragment of the Shikon kept her alive, and made her pain twice as hard.

Kagura wanted to help her sister, but no matter what she did, it was useless. All that she could do was watch how her sister suffered, painfully, and feeling like the weakest creature in the entire world.

****

**-----------------------------------Reality-----------------------------------**

Kagura began to painfully moan, and tears began to flow. Her sister, unconsciously, was doing the same.

****

**----------------------------------Kanna's Dream-------------------------**

Kanna was traveling with Kagura, alongside with the Inu gang, Sesshomaru, Rin, and even Jaken.

Once in her lifetime, she was finally happy.

She was playing in hide and seek with Shippo and Rin, and the rest of the group. Sesshomaru was it.

Kanna for once ran like a little girl, and hid behind a tree. Seconds passed, then minutes, and finally the minutes turned into hours. No one found her, so she decided to come out to where the camp was set.

When Kanna reached the destination, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood spilled everywhere, and everyone was simply soulless…dead…there was nothing Kanna could do, and that and the realization of her loss made the girl collapse.

Then, she heard an all too familiar voice right behind her.

"Ku…ku…ku, my little Kanna. You know that you could never be happy, and even through that fact, you still ignored it. Now you know that all the deaths are your fault…all your fault…You just can never be the way you want to, you just were **never **meant to be…"  
  
Kanna began to cry. She crawled to her sister's dead body, and cried even more.   
  
"This was all your fault…you brought your fate on yourself, Kanna…you were just never meant to be…ku…ku…ku…" and Naraku was gone.

That made Kanna cry harder. She began murmuring no while she held her sister's bloody body. Blood was soaking up her once white clothes, but Kanna didn't mind. Kanna held to her sister's body even tighter. Every now and then, she would hear Naraku's accusing voice, and she would cry even more. The loss and sorrow she was in felt so real, and she decided to cry until she died.

**--------------------------------------------------Reality-----------------------------------**

Tears were flowing like a river on Kanna's face. Then the tears began to turn into sobs, but when it seemed that the sobs would stop, the tears began to flow once more.

Shippo too began to be affected. He was having a nice dream, and was even laughing, but soon enough, the laughing was replaced by wincing and breathing heavily.

**---------------------------------------------------Shippo's Dream--------------------**

Shippo was laughing with Kagome about the joke he made about Inuyasha. Inuyasha got mad, and began to chase after Shippo, but was never quick enough. The fun stopped, when Inuyasha sensed something, and growled. Shippo stopped and looked at Inuyasha with a worried face.

Inuyasha was about to draw out his Tetsusaiga, but before he could pull out the sword, lightning struck him. Shippo screamed, but then noticed that the lightening began to hit everyone. The last one was Kagome. Before she fell to the ground, she smiled sadly at Shippo.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo rushed to Kagome's lifeless body. Her sweet sakura blossom and jasmine scent was overpowered by the smell of burned flesh.

'This isn't how it was supposed to happen.' Shippo thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when a thunderbolt almost hit him. Shippo turned in the direction of the attacker and was shocked to see the Thunder Brothers.

Hiten was the first one to advance and see Shippo. "Well if it isn't our little punching bag!!!! Hey, brother!!!! Let's have some fun with the little runt!!!" while Hiten said that, Manten approached.

Shippo screamed. "You're supposed to be dead!!! Inuyasha killed you!!! I saw that with my own eyes!!!"  
  
Hiten only smirked. "That mutt was lucky the last time." He looked at Inuyasha's lifeless body. "I guess he wasn't lucky enough this time."  
  
Manten approached Shippo. "And you wouldn't be that lucky either. I still need some hair for my hair growing potion."

Shippo tightened his little fists. "You'll never get enough hair, you ugly…ugly…you ugly **thing**!!!!" Shippo said this before he broke for a run.

And the run for his life was on.

**-----------------------------------------Reality-------------------------**

Shippo was screaming terrifying screams, literally, who wouldn't when a dream felt so real, and you were running for your life. A tear appeared on his cheek. He lost everyone that was important to him, that was a second family to him. But the little kitsune was determined to survive.

Rin's little body that was once peaceful, became trembling.

**--------------------------------------Rin's Dream-------------------------**

Rin was at Sesshomaru's garden, picking up flowers. It was a bright and sunny day. She was chatting about everything while Jaken made her flower crowns, saying how much he liked to be of her service, and while Kagome and Sesshomaru watched Rin, listening to the little girl and smiling.

"Okaa-san!!! Otou-san!!!!" Rin squealed. She squealed with delight when Kagome and Sesshomaru responded with a yes.

"Do you love Rin and will we live together forever and ever???" Rin didn't have to give them her puppy dog eyes, because her "_parents_" responded quickly.

"Of course, Rin…"

Rin squealed with delight once more. She grabbed Jaken's hand, and now they were dancing in the flowery field, enjoying each other.

Suddenly, the clouds darkened, and Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Jaken began to walk away. Rin began to run towards them, but they only seemed farther and farther. Rin stretched out her little hands, trying to reach them. Still, no success. Rin tripped and fell on the ground.

When she stood up, she heard growling. She turned around and saw the creatures that she feared the most: wolves.

The growling became louder. Soon enough, Rin found herself surrounded by the wolves. She was all alone, and no one was to save her.

**------------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------**

Rin's little body trembled. The wolves were gaining in on her. Closer, closer, and closer.

Jaken was happy enough in his dream. But soon enough, he was gawking like a fish, trying to scream, but no sound came out. Then, the imp turned purple.

(A/N: we were doing the dreams for each of the gang members, so…um…why not the imp?)

**----------------------------------Toad's Dream---------------------------**

Jaken was finally happy. Jaken finally was in the favor of his beloved master.

"Jaken…"  
  
"yes Master???"  
  
Sesshomaru gave Jaken a true smile. "You have pleased me with your service. I would make you my first hand advisor to the Western Lands, and I'll give you five thousand more years to live."  
  
Jaken was happy. "Why Master, this is such an honor. This lowly servant does not deserve such honor." Before Jaken could say "but I'll take it anyway," Sesshomaru smirked an evil smile.

"Well, then, if you don't deserve it, I'll give you what you deserve. Rin!!! Kagome!!!"

Jaken scowled. 'This is not supposed to happen in the dream…and why would Sesshomaru-sama call those stupid, disgusting ningen wenches…'

Kagome and Rin appeared. They each had an evil gleam in their eyes. Rin took out her flowers, and Kagome took out her arrows and gave Jaken a look that stated: "do what we tell you, or die…" Jaken gave out a scream, and ran.   
  
Kagome smirked.** "Bad move, toady…"** She aimed her arrow at the running Jaken and released it. Jaken was still running, and luckily for him dodged the purifying arrow. Jaken looked back, and screamed. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, the rest of the Inu gang, Kagura, and Kanna were running after him with looks that promised death.   
  
Jaken screamed and ran as fast as his short, toady legs could carry him, dodging every attack. He soon spotted a dark lake and dove into it. Being and imp did have some advantages, like staying underwater for some time without air.

Before he went into the depth of the lake, he saw that his attackers were standing before the lake, as if waiting for him. Jaken couldn't go there, because that would be simply suicide.

But, Jaken was soon out of air, and found himself gasping for it…drowning…

**-------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------**

Jaken was now turning every color, except green, his natural color. At first, he was changing in every color of the rainbow, but then came the darker colors, and now he was a dark purple-pink color, still gawking like a fish, in his dream, gasping for unreachable air.

Inuyasha was dreaming with a content smile on his face. Soon enough, the smile was replaced with shock, and then pain.

**----------------------------------------Inuyasha's Dream---------------------------**

Inuyasha was walking in his forest. He sad below his favorite tree. Soon her saw Kagome approach him. And then, he saw Kikiyo.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you know that we can't go on like this…"

Kikiyo sat next to Inuyasha, opposite of Kagome. "You know that you must choose between us."  
  
Inuyasha gulped. He turned to Kikiyo. "Kikiyo, I love you for who you are, and for all the experience that we have had in the past fifty-one years." He then turned to Kagome, that now had a saddened expression on her face.

"And Kagome, I love you for who you are too. I love you for your kindness, your spirit, and I love you both, because you two accept me for who I am inside. I can't just simply choose, because without one of you, my life would be horrible."  
  
Now both girls felt saddened. Then their expression's brightened. "I know! We could share you!!!" the girls said at the same time. Inuyasha's expression brightened, and he was about to outstretch his arms for both of them, but then, his all too perfect dream went wrong.

Before the famous two-timer could do anything, the both females shook their heads. _"Nah…"_ they readied their bows and arrows.

"If I can't have you, Inuyasha, to myself, then **no one** else can have you at all!!!" the girls said at once, and shot their arrows at him. The mikos were almost equally matched, but Kagome's arrow hurt more.   
  
Inuyasha felt immense pain. Now he realized: the women that he loved had once in a lifetime came to an agreement, and that was to end his life. He broke into a run, but wasn't able to run as fast as he usually was able, because his leg and shoulder were injured by the purifying arrows.   
  
Before going after the hanyou, the girls looked at each other and smiled.

The chase was on.

**-----------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------**

Inuyasha was breathing heavily, having a painful expression on his face. He was shocked to be attacked by the women he loved, and he didn't want to hurt them….strange enough, he forgot that he was dreaming for the time being…it all felt so real…

Sesshomaru was having a rather nice dream, even though it was a bit unexpecting. But the next thing that happened in his dream-reality caused him to growl and unconsciously tighten his embrace on Kagome.

**----------------------------------------Sesshomaru's Dream------------------------**

Sesshomaru was observing Kagome playing with Rin in his gardens. They were laughing and giving each other and Sesshomaru content smiles. Sesshomaru smiled a true smile when they didn't see.

When Sesshomaru was smiling one of his rare smiles, Kagome caught him off guard.

"You should smile more, Sesshomaru. It makes you look like a kami that fell from the heavens above." Kagome looked above, observing the sky, smiling. She looked back at Sesshomaru when she thought he wasn't looking, but was met with his golden eyes. Each one of them was in a trance, lost in each other's eyes.

He observed Kagome's eyes once more, and saw some strange emotion in them. It was similar to the emotion that his mother had in her eyes when she was alive when she looked at him. It was so similar, and yet it was so different. Sesshomaru realized that this was a dream.

'it would've been nice if she had that look in her eyes when she looked at me in the real world.' He pondered. 'what is this Sesshomaru thinking! She is nothing but a wench!!!'

-She is not a wench. She is a very respectful creature, you know. And she would make a fine mate for you.-

'you again, I thought that in my dreams, you at least wouldn't show up'

-I am you, so therefore, I'm always with you-

'you never visited this Sesshomaru before in his dreams'

-that is true. I have to tell you one thing. Remember that this is all a dream-

'of course I will. Do you think that this Sesshomaru is as stupid as that hanyou enough to forget?'

-we'll see…-

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" a dream Kagome asked. She had worry and concern in her expressive eyes.

"I am fine…" before he could say anything, Kagome's eyes widened when she heard a small scream. The pair looked to the source and Sesshomaru was shocked to see Rin's little body held by no other than Naraku.

Kagome rushed to Naraku and Rin. Sesshomaru did the same thing too, but he was stopped by a strong barrier. He tried his best to get through, when he saw Naraku release some miasma, and let Rin inhale the poisonous gas. Soon enough, the little girl was unconscious. That made Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red, and try even harder. Then Sesshomaru saw Naraku approach Kagome.

Unexpectedly, Naraku's tentacles shot from his baboon pelt, and went through Kagome. Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru already transformed into his true form, and was now doing his best of trying to get through. Still, no success. But he still tried, for he didn't want to be too late.

He still tried, and helplessly watched Naraku's tentacles go through Kagome's shoulders, chest, stomach, and legs. Soon enough, Sesshomaru broke through the barrier, but Naraku was already gone, leaving the unconscious Rin, and the lifeless miko. Sesshomaru tried not to worry, and unsheathed the Tenseiga. He lifted the healing sword over the girl's body. All what Tenseiga did was heal it. He lifted the sword again, but he didn't see the soul gatherers from the underworld, and Kagome was still lifeless as ever. Her once expressive eyes filled with every emotion imaginable, lacked every emotion.

She was paler and her eyes were closed, lips shut tight from the pain. She looked as if she was sleeping, but Sesshomaru knew better. He sat down on the cold ground, gathered the miko's lifeless body, and embraced it. He felt all the emotions go through him: pain and loss, sorrow, hate, and shame along with blame.

Pain and loss for losing Kagome. The young miko always used to bring out emotions in him. Sorrow also for losing the miko, and for realizing that he could never hear her sweet voice, enjoy her company even if he didn't show him, have arguments with her and making her mad. He always found the miko's temper amusing.

Hate was for Naraku and himself. He despised Naraku for destroying something so pure. He hated himself, for not being able to protect Kagome.

Shame and blame were that he didn't sense Naraku earlier, didn't get through the hanyou's barrier, because Sesshomaru was the one who was supposed to be superior, and because Sesshomaru didn't get there in time. If he broke through the barrier in the right time, maybe she would've still been alive.

'This is only a strange dream.' Then Sesshomaru inhaled the air. He smelled the miasma everywhere, and he smelled a faint scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine along with the sickening smell of death. Soon enough, he felt one more death. He smelled a small scent of flowers mixed with death, and realized that Rin too died because of him and Naraku. The miasma had so much affect on the little girl, that it made the girl unconscious, and then die. Sesshomaru growled. 'this is no dream. Never, in a dream, anything feels and smells this real. This is the reality, and this Sesshomaru has to accept it, whether this Sesshomaru likes it or not.'

Before Sesshomaru could do anything, Naraku appeared. The hanyou ignored Sesshomaru's fierce growl.

"Ku, ku, ku, Lord Sesshomaru, I see that the pitiful humans made you weak…" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku only chuckled. "Why, do you growl at me? This is **your **own fault after all…you failed to protect those pitiful humans, just as you failed to protect your pitiful mother…"  
  
Sesshomaru quickly stood up, and attacked Naraku. Naraku only smirked, and attacked Sesshomaru.

The battle began.

**--------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------------**

Unconsciously, Sesshomaru gave out a loud growl, and his embrace around Kagome tightened even more.

Sesshomaru held tighter to Kagome until she whimpered, then, suddenly, his grip of her loosened. But Kagome didn't whimper because of pain, but she whimpered because she too, like the others had a troubled dream. Unconsciously, her little hands softly tightened in Sesshomaru's tail.

**-------------------------------------Kagome's Dream-------------------------**

Kagome was traveling with the group, and that now included Kagura and Kanna, Sesshomaru and Rin. She didn't like Jaken very much, and Sesshomaru sent Jaken to look over his lands, so Jaken wasn't traveling with the group.

It was getting dark, and they reached Kaede's village just in time. There was a rumor that someone brought a shard of the Shikon No Tama into the village, so that the group had to collect it, and Kagome had to go to her own era, because it was a long time since she was at her natural home. The group camped, and set to sleep. A lot of business had to be performed on the upcoming day.

Kagome wasn't able to sleep, so she decided to take a walk. Somehow, she ended up at the enchanted well.

Soon she heard footsteps and saw no one other than the taiyoukai himself. He began to approach Kagome with an emotion that shocked her. The once cold-hearted demon had the emotion in his eyes that would be identified as nothing else but love.

Before Sesshomaru could do anything more, Inuyasha appeared.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Stay away from **my** Kagome!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "Why little brother. Kagome is no possession, and I thought that you had…what was her name…oh yes, I thought that you had that Killiyo wench?"  
  
Inuyasha's face got red. "It's Kikiyo you bastard!!!! KIKIYO!!!! And she's not a wench!!! If she wanted to, she could purify your so high and mighty ass!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru only shook his head. "I see that you still haven't improved your dictionary little brother…you see, and you're going to be a bad influence on Kagome…"  
  
Inuyasha's face got only redder. "Why you!!! Let Kagome decide on who she wants to be with!!!"  
  
Inuyasha walked towards another position, and then stopped. That made Kagome in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood and began to wave, so that Kagome would come towards him. "Come here Kagome!!!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru that didn't do or say anything, but had a look "you know what's best for you, and it is I."

Kagome's expression turned smug. She looked at the both brothers, and walked straight, in no one's direction. "I am not some dog that has two masters you know!" she yelled.

Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome!"

Kagome huffed. "There's no way I'm going to…AH!!!" a tentacle almost pierced through her shoulder.

"Ku, ku, ku my little miko…If you don't want to be with them, I can arrange it that you would be with me…" Naraku appeared wearing his favorite baboon pelt…

(A/N: the group has all their nightmares…I wonder what Naraku's would be…probably being sent to heaven if there is one….)

Kagome screamed. "No…I'll be with them…that's alright, they'll have me and all, so you can go away now!!!"  
  
Naraku smiled, "Ku, ku, ku, my little miko….I can arrange things for us to be together…"  
  
Inuyasha attacked Naraku. "Why you!!! Stay away from her!!! And by the way, Naraku, I thought that you were a monkey!!! And not bird!!!! If you wanted to be a bird so that you could say your so famous "ku ku ku!" why don't you wear some feathers instead of your monkey outfit??"

Naraku easily dodged the attack. "Why, Inuyasha, if you want to survive, you'd rather keep you mutt-mouth shut."  
  
He released his miasma, so that Inuyasha could not smell, or see, and aimed his tentacle right at Inuyasha's heart. The poor hanyou had no choice.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed when she saw Inuyasha's body falling down and hitting the heard ground. When he didn't stand up, Kagome's eyes watered, and she felt a great amount of loss.

Then, Naraku attacked Kagome, he aimed his tentacle straight at Kagome's heart, and released it, and Kagome was waiting for her life to end.

But her death never came, because she was quickly pushed aside, and now she saw a tentacle going through Sesshomaru's heart, but not her own.

"Sesshomaru!!!" tears began to flow, and surprisingly enough, Kagome felt more than she thought she would've felt. She felt as if her heart was breaking. She began to run, because now she was naturally Naraku's main target, and no one was there to save her. She ran, and ran, and then she tripped, and fell into the well, the well transporting her to her own era.  
  
Sobbing, Kagome climbed up the ladder, and went to the shrine. She opened the shrine door and screamed.

She saw Naraku sitting in a chair as if he belonged there, and he was drinking tea. What shocked Kagome the most was that when her family came out, they all had soulless eyes, and walked like they were zombies. They began to advance towards Kagome.

Souta with a large kitchen knife, Kagome's mom with an ax, and last but not least, Kagome's grandfather with a chainsaw.

Kagome screamed. Naraku smiled. Kagome ran out. She had no choice but to go back to the feudal era. Before she opened the door to the well house, she looked back and screamed more. The whole entire city of Tokyo was acting like zombies, all advancing towards Kagome. Kagome had no second thoughts, she ran into the well house, and jumped into the well.

She got out of the well in the feudal era. She looked around and screamed more. Now the rest of the group was dead, lifeless, and all covered in a pool of blood. Some bodies had holes through them, and some weren't bodies at all, they were pieces of the once known body.   
  
Naraku sat a mile away from the well. "I see that you're back…things in your era didn't go well?" he laughed and began to advance the miko.

Kagome shivered. This was her end, and she was powerless to stop it, but she would not give in without a fight. She readied all of her purifying energy, and prepared for Naraku.   
  
For once, Kagome and Naraku had something in common. Each held the promise of death in their eyes.

**------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------------------**

Kagome had a determined look on her face. One thing she knew: in the dream reality, she was not going to give up.

The sun began to show. Now, the rays of light appeared through the forest nearby. But, the place where the group members were, still remained as dark as ever. The villagers began to wake up, one by one, and go into the fields to work on their crops. However, the group members didn't wake up…for them, time slowed in their dream-reality…each hoping for their nightmares to be over, and wake up with a start.

But it seemed that no matter how much each wanted for the nightmare to end, the nightmare went on and on. No one was allowed to wake up. It was as if the nightmares were to remain forever, and everyone was powerless to stop them.

* * *

_Chapter done….well, this seemed kind of strange, but oh well…I think that this is the longest chapter I wrote so far…about 8,000 words or so…_

_YokaiYuk: it's about time, you know…22 pages on the Microsoft Word Document…now that was long…hope we wouldn't write this much or even more_

_Wicca: I got some good news._

_Manjo: we're not???  
  
Wicca: no, but I just saved a whole bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to **GEICO**!!!_

_Manjo&YokaiYuk: -silence-_

Wicca: okay then…onto the reviews!

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! Getting reviews made my days brighter, and made me sit until 5:00 A.M. at the computer so that I could finish this chapter…**

**Review Responses:**

**Sessh's BabyGrl: glad that you liked the previous chapter!!! And thanks for responding to the question…about questions: 2-we'll see about Kikiyo…will she die? Will she not? –shrugs- we'll see… 5. THAT pairing was not MY idea!!! And I'm not going to make it such a pairing, so don't worry….lol…**

**The-piro-16: glad that you like this story!!! Well, I updated, and yes: Sesshomaru is the greatest!!!! **

**Chiisana-Tori-chan:**** thanks for answering the questions!!! About questions: 2. we'll see if she'll die, but I agree-she should be dead… 4. thank you so much for telling/writing this!!! You saved me a lot of trouble of wondering on what animagi is…I even thought about the word, and found the letters in it that spelled out my name…even more confusion…lol 5. aaaahhh!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! PLEASE!!! This will not be the pairing…plus, I hate toady too…lol **

**I: glad you like it **

**ReginaLucifer: thanks for answering the questions! Well, we'll see about Kikiyo…thanks for telling/writing me what animagi is…you saved me A LOT of thinking about what it was…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I'm still too young to die!!! –shrugs- well, not like a baby or a child…but still: I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! That's good because this is a joke…and if I die, yes you have a really good point: No Wicca=No Chapters…well, glad that you like the story!!! **

**Shiro Ryu: glad that you like the chapter!!! We'll see about Kikiyo….Pair Inuyasha with JAKEN!!!! JAKEN!!!! I'm not THAT cruel…about Barney…I agree-he's worse than Jaken, and is far from the good looks of Naraku…Barney's even more evil than Naraku –shivers- he gave children nightmares or the shivers…-shivers- believe me, I know…yes, that would be nice to have a scene where Inu and Sess kill the…um…freaky…dinosaur…-thinks- yep, that would've been nice if Sess and Inu attacked Barney that was singing his oh-so-happy (not) song: "I-Love-You" song (no offense to Barney fans) and then, began to hit it…Sesshomaru with his poison claws, and Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga and his Blades of Blood…I wonder if the dino would've been smiling after that…lol… **

**Anime Fan Forever: wow…thanks for the review!!! Glad you like the story THAT far…well, glad that you think that this is original…hm…I think that it's kind of original too, because my ideas are my own…I wonder if I should change the genre to suspense…maybe, maybe not…well, about Kagome's powers…can't tell you that, but there are going to be more in the story…let's see, some of the powers are to blow up things, freeze things, turn things into stone…etc…well, I'll try to do my very best, so don't worry, but unfortunately, I'm only human –sob- but I'll try to do my very best…glad you like and thanks! **

**Em: glad that you like the story, and well, now I posted the chapter…sorry about very little of Sango/Miroku mush…I'll try to add more… **

**Inudemoness247: thanks for reviewing!!! And thanks for answering the questions….about Kikiyo, I have made some plans for her…and I do kind of like her, but I think I like her more when she was fifty years ago…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! I won't make it THAT pairing, but I'll make it a: Kagome/Barney, Sesshomaru/Jaken, Inuyasha/Miroku, Sango/Manten kind of fic!!!! (jk) well, glad you liked the previous chapter, and I updated…**

**Sakura Tenvaiga: glad you liked the chapter! About Kikiyo…maybe she'll die, or not…to die or not to die…THAT, my friends, is the question…I had to read a part of Hamlet…maybe I should do the pairing on the next story, who knows? But probably under a really new identity, or the number of the people that read my fics right now, would shorten probably by 1000000 percent…well, thanks!!! **

**SesshoMaru's Wifey: thanks for telling me on what animagi means!!!! It saved me a lot of trouble…no, please don't kill me!!!! Why am I acting like this!!! -points at the computer screen- You can't get me!!!! Ha!!! You don't know where I live!!! I hope..but the pairing isn't going to be a Kagome/Jaken, Sesshomaru/Kikiyo, and Inuyasha/Kagura/Kanna/Naraku/Barney, so don't worry…well, we'll se about Kikiyo…I don't know why, but I pity her, but not one hundred percent, so we'll se about Kikiyo's fate…well, glad that you liked the story so far!**

**Shadowmancer234: well, glad that you liked the story so far, and I updated…well, you have three options on what Kagome is (in no order…) either she's **

**A) ****youkai/demon**

**B) ****kami/god (goddess)**

**C) ningen/human**

**that's for you to decide…well, glad you like and thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Kayla: well, glad that you like the story so far! And now you know! **

**Seshura: wow…five hours of trying and reading the story…I hope that you really didn't waste your time by reading this…well, glad that you liked it so far, and well, I updated! **

**Fluffy'sbabe: thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks for telling me what animagi is…really, you saved me a lot of trouble of thinking and thinking and thinking…and even more thinking on what animagi was…I even found that it contained letters of my full first name…and then there's the rest of the letters…how confusing…well, I know about the wizard of oz, and I have the movie too, but thanks for offering with answering the questions…I just thought if I should add to the story a little bit about it…well, I updated!!! And thanks for answering the questions! **

**Shadow Kitsune67: glad that you liked the chapter…yes!!! This was nothing but a joke about the pairings…if I did the pairing, I think that no one would read any of my fics again, or I would be too ashamed to post anything else…lol…thanks for reviewing! **

**Synical: glad that you like the story, and I updated… **

**Sesshoumarssecretmate: glad that you like the story, and I updated…thanks for reviewing and answering the questions…about questions: 2: well, I think she can be good…I mean, what I know for sure, is that it's possible, or at least in this story…just a possibility…3. well, some people don't know about the Wizard of Oz, but I don't blame them…4. Thanks for telling me about what an animagi was…I was sure I read it somewhere, but I didn't remember…-grumbles- I hate my bad memory…-back to normal voice- well, I'm proud to say that I read four books of Harry Potter, and saw the two movies…now all I have to do is watch the third movie, buy it when the video/DVD comes out buy it, and then buy the fifth book and read it…lol…and 5. –shocked face- please don't beg!!! This will be a Sess/Kag fic!!! Don't worry…well, I updated… **

****

* * *

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed!!! The reviews were really wonderful, and made me want update sooner than ever…this chapter is posted on June 30, 2004, but was written on June 28, 2004…and I wasn't able to update the story through some technical difficulties.**

**Questions to the readers:**

**1. who is a Kikiyo hater? Kikiyo lover? (by the results, I'll see which emotion for Kikiyo runs more, and with that, I'll see about what I can do with her…)**

**2. should I continue writing this story?-because, I'm between the decisions of still writing it and deleting it completely…so please help me out...**

**3. ** **I'm not going to do the previous suggested pairing, so can I do a: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Kikiyo/Barney/Jaken, Sango/Naraku, Miroku/Kaede, Inuyasha/ kind of story? -fake puppy dog eyes- please???**

**4. I know that this is off topic, but if any of you are Yu Yu Hakusho fans, and know Kurama's demon's name, please tell me what it is???**

Well, that's it for now. I'll try to update ASAP, and please review, because the reviews make me want to update faster…well, ja ne for now and please review,

**Wicca**

**Please Push the Button Below Now and Review…flames are accepted…just to let you know…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Realizations

Hello People!!!! Wicca is in the house!!! Or condo…or apartment…or school….or dorm….or kindergarten???? Or Prison???? Anyway-I am **very** sorry for not updating for a couple of _weeks**…**_**or….MONTHS???** –sheepish grin-…um…I can explain??? See-1st: I was on a summer vacation. 2nd-my family and I moved to another state 3rd-I had many appointments to go to… 4th-I had a baby bro to take care of. 5th-I was out of town for about a week… 6th-my computer crashed and I had to fix it, and I am not a computer genius. 7th-school started, and the classes prove to be extremely challenging for me, so I find myself studying until midnight, so that I could at least get a passing grade. 8th-I got grounded…. 9th-my dad took away my computer…. 10th-I had a lot of tests…. I have many more reasons, but, I'm not going to be wasting any more of your time…for now…

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_The sun began to show. Now, the rays of light appeared through the forest nearby. But, the place where the group members were, still remained as dark as ever. The villagers began to wake up, one by one, and go into the fields to work on their crops. However, the group members didn't wake up…for them, time slowed_ _in their dream-reality…each hoping for their nightmares to be over, and wake up with a start._

_But it seemed that no matter how much each wanted for the nightmare to end, the nightmare went on and on. No one was allowed to wake up. It was as if the nightmares were to remain forever, and everyone was powerless to stop them._

* * *

**-I do not own Inuyasha & ©, now THAT really sucks, but I can try to deal with the fact by writing the chapter…And if you have a problem with the story, please do not report me, just email me or tell me in the review, and I'll try to fix any broken rule ASAP-**

****

* * *

"This may represent talking" 

_'this may represent thoughts'_

_-this may represent action-_

_-this may also represent…that annoying inner voice that you may have, and it just won't go away!!!-_

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**Demonic Chaos: 500 years to wait**

**Chapter 7: Realizations**

It was daytime already. The villagers were just finishing working in the fields for the day, and everything went _"normal._" What would you describe as normal would be: protect the village, work in the fields, kill the demons that dare attack the village, go wherever you please, but think of the circumstances and mind your own business.

A part of minding your own business involved not going to the place near the ancient well, where you could feel, practically see, smell and even taste the strong aura of evil. No one dared to go within a mile to where the dark aura lingered. Even a fool that ignores everything didn't step close to the place, for there was a mark in the skies: a dark cloud was hanging around the area. Now, everyone stayed clear of the place for it was considered **"cursed**." The villagers concluded the if you go into the area, you will meet your doom or come just barely alive. A villager that was considered the bravest, strongest and luckiest of all, and one daredevil of a kind, went to the area. No one knew what happened, but he returned with a terrified, scarred face, mortal wounds, and a scent of burnt flesh. When the villagers asked him to tell what happened to him, he wasn't able to speak, and when he opened his mouth, you could see that his tongue was burned. If there was a chance, it would take months for the injured villager to heal one half of his wounds, even with the strongest remedies.

No one dared to come close to the place then, and no one knew what or who lied within.

Each member of the new formed group or alliance was still having troubled dreams. Each on was either crying, wincing, crying aloud in pain or fear, gasping for air, panting or shivering. No one had a chance to wake up from the horrible nightmare of their own yet, and each nightmare became more and more intense for the dreamer.

Sango was crying out loud in pain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The tears were not because of pain-they were because of the sorrow.

**---------------------------------------Sango's Dream------------------------------------**

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled to her brother. She yearned for her brother to be conscious again, to be himself, but not some contolled zombie. How much she wanted for her brother to return to normal.

Sango wanted to give up. However, she couldn't. She wanted to have revenge. Revenge for all the happiness that was taken away from her, revenge for her brother's lost soul. Also, there was too much at stake. If Sango couldn't stop her brother and died, there was no doubt that he will not stop murdering the other beings: humans and demons alike. Just like Inuyasha in his demonic form, Kohaku would probably not stop killing until he was dead.

She already had some serious wounds. She couldn't move her left shoulder and right arm without pain. She couldn't move anything without pain. Her ribs were almost broken, she had a enormous wound on her knee. She was covered in blood. In fact, so was her brother.

Kohaku was mortaly wounded, but to him, that didn't seem to matter. He moved freely and without showing any signs of pain or struggles of trying to stay conscious and finish the fight by being the victor. His now soulless brown eyes betrayed completely nothing.

Sango looked at her brother that now had a defensive position, waiting for Sango to attack him. She picked up her sword from the ground and began to look at it. The sword was covered with the blood of her brother and blood of her own, blood that was flowing down her arms from her wounded shoulders. Tears began to flow yet again. She cried for the situation she was in, she cried for her lost friends, her lost love, her lost happy ending of a future, her lost brother. Even if she survived the battle between her brother and herself, and even if she didn't kill herself afterwards, she could never be truly happy. She could never be happy at all. She outstretched her hands.

"Kohaku! Please come back to me! Please! I beg you Kohaku! Be your normal self again!" Sango dropped on her knees. Her tears were replaced by heavy sobs. "Please. This isn't how it was supposed to be. No…"

Kohaku took that display as the time for him to attack his crying sister. He withdrew his katana and he ran towards his target.

Sango looked up and saw her approaching brother. Her mind was made up.

She looked up at her brother with sincerity and love in her sad brown eyes. That made Kohaku stop. Sango smiled a sad smile and readied her sword and readied her giant boomerang in order to defend herself.

"I'm sorry little brother." She began to run towards him. Kohaku began to throw attacks at Sango, but she painfully avoided them by moving her Hiraikotsu towards where the attack was landing. With what seemed like forever, the battle was continuing. No one had the upper hand, because Kohaku was good with attacking, but Sango was perfect in the art of defending. Several minutes after, Kohaku tripped. Sango, taking the sign as her chance, soon enough had Kohaku pinned to the ground, and her sword in the middle of his neck.

She looked once more in her brother's eyes. Realization came to her. She shook her head, distributing her tears everywhere. She looked at her brother's now still form again.

"No matter how I try to forget, no matter how hard I try to ignore it. Kohaku," she yelled, not only to her brother, but to her own self, "you have died with our father and the rest of the village. I now see that. You have died, and there is nothing I can do to bring you back. I only can free you. I can free you from this. And I promise, I will try to follow you soon, so that you won't be alone brother. You won't ever be alone!" she raised her sword and forced herself to push it down. When Sango slashed through her brother's neck, something happened that she didn't expect to happen, something that she now wished didn't happen.

Kohaku's eyes were back to normal, and the for the last seconds of his life, he managed a smile. Blood was coming from his mouth and throat, but that didn't seem to matter. "Thank you," was what he managed to say before his eyes were now blank again, for good.

Sango's shocked face was now replaced with pain. She began crying even more. "**Kohaku!!!!"** she screamed, making everyone and everything hear of her loss. She closed her brother's souless eyes, and looked at the smile that was still on his face. She gathered her brother's body and embraced it.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did it end to be like this? Sango began rocking herself along with her brother's body. She cried even more. She did not care if showing too much of the emotion was considered immense weakness for a warrior like her. For now, she just wanted to express her sorrow in any way possible. She felt suddenly cold. She looked around and now saw that night has already taken place. She didn't realize how long she was fighing her brother. What seemed like years only happened to be hours. But hours turn into years when you are fighting someone that you love very much.

She looked at her bloodied attire. She went to the nearby river and cleaned herself and got in a new kimono. Then, she threw her bloodied clothes in a fire that she made not a while ago. She cleaned her love, her friends, her fellow villagers, and her brother. She changed them into their proper, clean clothes and decided to bury everyone the day after. She wanted to look at the people and demons that have touched her heart, the ones that took a piece of her heart and soul with them when each one of them was dead. She wanted to look at them once again and think about all of the precious happy moments that they all shared. She sat by the fire and observed each one of them. There lied Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kanna, Kagura, Jaken, Kilala, Miroku, and Kohaku. Each one, but Sesshomaru that had his stoic cool mask on even in death, looked peaceful, so peaceful that the person that would've passed and saw them, would've thought that they were asleep. But, Sango knew better. She didn't know what she was supposed to do after she buried her companions and brother. Since Kohaku was controlled, Naraku would probably be alive. And how much Sango wanted to avenge the deaths of the ones that meant the whole world to her. After her revenge, she would be simply one of the dead, and she would join her friends and family.

She was going through some heavy thinking. If she went to destroy Naraku now, it would be like a suicide mission. She needed to train and build new strategies and skills. She also needed to make powerful allies. With her mind made up, she set of to sleep. But before the sleep overtook her consciousness, Sango shed one tear: the tear that she promised to be her last.

**-------------------------------------Reality--------------------------**

Sango shivered and began to sleep on her other side. But, before she turned, you could see one tear that was following the trail of tears that spilled before, spill. No more tears followed, and the only reminder of the tear was the trail it left behind.

Miroku's terrified face, unexpectedly became calm. Now, on his face was a pained, weak, and a sad smile.

**---------------------------------------------Miroku's Dream-----------------------------------**

The cursed hole in his hand became bigger and bigger. I was even more painful by each second. Whenever Miroku thought he was going to die from the pain, but not the Wind Tunnel, the pain got a little bit weaker, but it still was strong and it was not gone.

Far away, he could hear Naraku's laughter. Soon enough, the laughter was everywhere around him. It got louder, louder and louder, and soon enough it overpowered the noise that the Wind Tunnel made. Miroku wanted to turn around, but his cursed hand was uncontrolled. Every second, it would absorb something in a different place, it change directions. Because of the unclear mind and the unbearable pain, Miroku was not able to gain the control of his hand.

"Ku, ku, ku, monk. Is this too much for you??? I could make this easier for you: you could accept your death by enduring this pain for eternity, or you could join me. I know that you will be a very powerful ally."

Miroku's pained face was now replaced by anger.

"**Never** will I join the likes of you! I would rather die that join you!" that was all that Miroku was able to scream, before his pain got even worse.

"So, I see that you have chosen your faith, you will be in even greater pain…forever…"

The pain became even more intense, but Miroku didn't scream. He finally understood his fate: forever be in pain, forever be alone, never die but still be alone. However, he didn't want to join Naraku. Even if Miroku joined him, Miroku wouldn't be in pain, but he would never be happy, for all his happiness was taken away from him. First, his grandfather, then his father and mother and then… 'Sango' a tear shed. That was not because of the pain, but of the heartache. It was always taught to him that strong men are not supposed to cry, not supposed to show any emotion, but the heartache he had, just with the thought of the name, was so great, that the pain in his hand was forgotten.

He fell on the ground, and sadly smiled, thinking of all the happy memories that he had, traveling with the gang, and most of all, Sango. He never really got to the point of telling her, of making her think different of him. Alas, he wanted to tell her when everything was over, when Naraku was dead, and both of them were alive and could live without doubt and fear for the unfortunate death of the other. He wanted things to be stable, where he could know what was going to happen the next day, whether he was going to be alive the next day, not the other way around.

He managed a calm face, and another sad and weak smile, before accepting his fate and getting used to his pain. The only thoughts that now filled his mind were only of Sango. Of all the cherished memories.

**---------------------------------------Reality--------------------------------------------**

He made an unconscious sign, prepared for his future and what he believed his destiny. He was not going to call on Naraku and join him, he was going to endure all the pain, endure everything that was thrown at him, for he was sure that Naraku would get bored of Miroku's everyday life of that same pain of the same calm face of everything. New obstacles were going to be thrown at him, and he was prepared.

Kilala growled in pain. She was panting heavily and had tension all around her now transformed fire-neko form.

**-----------------------------------Kilala's Dream----------------------------------------------**

Kilala was now on the run from the demons. She had an injured leg, and one of her paws was destroyed during the battle. She lost one of her two deadly fangs and now she was all covered in blood: the blood of the demons she killed, and the blood that was her own. The fire cat realized that she was slowing down. She tried her best to speed up, but that didn't help much.

Kilala was torn between decision of looking back and not looking back to see how far behind the demons are. However, curiosity got the cat, and she turned around, realizing just how close the demons were. They were just a step behind. The realization struck Kilala-there was no way she was going to make it alive in one piece. But she wasn't going to give up on trying to get away.

**"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kilala heard a piercing scream. She looked at the source from where it came from, and saw two little children now being attacked by the demons that were chasing her not a second earlier. Without a second thought, Kilala launched herself at the demons, and killed them with most of her energy. The children were now safe, and were residing in a tall tree, on the middle branch. Kilala heard roars come from above. She looked up, and to her dismay she saw more than two hundred more demons coming towards her direction. Kirara growled, and almost attacked the demons, when more than fifty arrows of purifying energy stopped her.

She looked at the source, and saw close to seventy mikos. It could be seen that they came from different land and status of training. Their upper attire was the same, but their lower attire was in every color of the rainbow. Kirara decided to join the battle, when more demons came.

Two hours later, the battle was finally over. About twenty mikos were killed and were now carried of by the villagers of the village that was nearby the battle. Kirara was bleeding severely, and was now losing the last of her energy. After walking one more step towards the village with the rest of the mikos, the fire neko collapsed and transformed into her smaller form.

The neko was having her last breaths. Suddenly, it felt cold all around her. She instantly shivered. Then, for her last minutes, she was recalling on what her entire life was of. Mostly killing and battle. But also, trust, friendship, loyalty, and…finally…happiness. She saw an image of Midoriko right before her eyes. No, if there was some other way for Kilala to die, but not meet Midoriko and all the people she met on the journey along with her mistress, she would not have taken it, for the journey taught her many useful things, things that she now cherished while passing away bit by bit into the afterworld. Just before the neko's eyes went blank, and there was no soul left behind in the injured body, a thought coursed through the neko. 'Appreciate whatever you get, for no matter how bad things are, there is always something good in the situation. Never ask yourself on "what if" or "what then," do not waste your time on that, think of all the good things that occurred for you. That, is probably the meaning of life.' With the soul fully out of the body, Kilala's eyes went blank. What lied in store for her soul was not known, but what was known, was that there always will be a journey.

**-------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------------**

Kilala was now having a peaceful expression on her face. A person that looked at her would have mistook her for dead, unless that person heard soft breaths of the fire-neko's dreamless sleep.

Kagura cried out in pain. She never wanted things to happen the way they did, but somehow, it all was her fault, or it felt like it.

**-----------------------------------------Kagura's Dream-------------------------------**

"Kanna!" Kagura screamed. Now, Kanna could not be recognized. She had some deep wounds all around her body and her face, blood covered all of her, and she had scars everywhere, the scars that healed and yet not healed. Naraku only laughed and tightened his grip on Kagura's heart.

Kagura didn't show any emotion, however she felt like she was being torn apart inside out. She would not let Naraku get the pleasure of hearing her scream. Instead of screaming, she now looked at where Kanna was. Now, Naraku was carving into her flesh with his knife, trying to get something, yet not getting it. 'The Jewel Shard,' was the thought that she managed to think, before Naraku's expression changed from frustration to an evil smiling face. He quickly got the jewel shard out, and instantly, Kanna's eyes went blank. No soul was left behind.

Kagura felt a sudden pain in her heart, but that did not come from Naraku. She was overwhelmed by her sister's death. It felt like it was all her fault, that she was to blame, and it probably was. 'I should've been there to protect you, sister. I should not have let my guard down.' Kaguray was brought out of her musings when she felt Naraku tighten his grip on her heart.

Somehow, Kagura got into a rage. He killed Kanna, he killed the others, he killed many, and all just because of his selfish desire. Kagura did not like killing, but the fact was that Naraku had to die. Suddenly, Kagura felt the chains around her loosen, and Naraku tighten his grip on her heart even more. She ignored the pain, and made the pain that could not be ignored a part of her strength. 'I am the wind! I will not be in the hold of such a being like Naraku! I am the wind and I will not tolerate this! The wind is my heart!'

She found herself levitating in the air, meeting Naraku with a shocked expression on his features. Somehow, he accidentally dropped the heart, and Kagura's wind picked it up, and now Kagura was whole again. With all of her energy, she directed her ki at Naraku. After she was done, Naraku was wounded badly, but he was still alive.

Kagura collapsed from the loss of energy. She knew that these were her last moments. However, she felt like she was lifted up into the air. The wind was caressing her body, soul, and mind. She finally felt at peace. Maybe, just maybe her and Kanna's souls could find each other, and finally have a happy and peaceful life together. That was Kagura's one and only last request.

**--------------------------------------Reality--------------------------------------------**

Kagura had a small smile on her face, while she went into a dreamless slumber. Unconsciously, she was levitating through in the air, and soon enough, she was set down gently on the ground with the wind.

Kanna was crying. Her tears never seemed to stop. There was a small whimper, but the tears still followed.

**----------------------------------------Kanna's Dream------------------------------------------**

Kanna was crying heavily. Naraku's words were taunting her. 'Never meant to be happy' was all that was going through her mind. But, if she was never meant to be happy, how come did she experience such great amount of joy. If it was never meant to be, then it was meant to be none at all, and she was very happy, she used to be. Kanna sadly smiled. 'Everyone is meant to be happy, no matter how bad and cruel they are. They deserve to be happy, or they would have not entered the world of the living. Everyone is meant to be happy, but everyone is meant to be alive, and good, not evil like Naraku. He is still alive and caused such grief to everyone. He is the only one that was not meant to be. Everyone except him deserves to be happy.' Kanna sighed. 'But that would not change anything. Everyone is still dead. But, Naraku has to be stopped. Maybe there is something that I can do to make myself stronger, and I need to get someone to help, which I think would be many, for almost everyone in these lands wants his end. I promise on my sister's and everyone else's grave that I will avenge them.'

Kanna had determination on her face. She slowly stood up and set her sister's body aside. Then, she sat on the ground, and with her bare hands, she began to dig into it. She stopped and looked at the dead group. 'Burying you is the least that I can do for all of you. I wish there was something else, I wish that you all were still alive. But, things don't always happen the way they are wanted to.' With the last smile at the deceased group, Kanna got back to work.

**----------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------**

Kanna had a small, sad smile. Things were always tough, and they became even tougher. Maybe that was the meaning of life. Maybe it still is.

Shippo had a terrified expression on his face. He was sweating and panting heavily.

**----------------------------------------------Shippo's Dream-----------------------------------**

Shippo was barely avoiding the thunder bolts that were thrown at him. He was running for a couple of hours that seemed like ages for now.

He turned around and saw the Thunder Brothers close behind him. That made him unconsciously run faster.

In the background, he could hear Hiten laughing.

"Looks like our punching bag gained speed from when we last saw him. I knew that he understood that we would like to have a chase, now didn't you runt?"

Before Shippo could answer, he jumped up in the air, avoiding that biggest thunderbolt of energy yet.

Shippo turned around, and saw Hiten right on his tail. Manten was following slowly, and very far behind. Shippo formed a small plan in his head. He wanted to test one of the abilities he might have inherited from his father. He suppressed a smile when he dodged another thunderbolt.

Shippo changed directions, and was now running towards Manten.

Hiten just smirked. "So, you want to die that quickly, now don't you runt?" Hiten began to chase after Shippo.

Shippo got out three leaves from his pockets. He screamed, and threw a leaf on Hiten, and then he quickly was close to Manten, and threw a leaf on him. Then, he threw a leaf around himself.

Hiten saw Shippo and readied his thunder bolts, and Manten saw Shippo running towards him, and readied his ball of energy. Those attacks were the most powerful ones they've got, strong enough to wipe out the entire nation, for both of them were annoyed with the little runt.

Hiten was running towards Shippo and threw his strongest thunderbolt at him.

Manten was running towards Shippo, and released his most powerful surge of energy.

Suddenly, both of them were struck with something that was lightening, and both were killed instantly.

From behind a tree, a bush was hopping towards the dead bodies. He looked at Hiten and Manten, or what was left of them. So, his two Shippos and a bush plan worked. He leapt with joy. However, his joy was dissolved, when her remembered about Kagome and Inuyasha.

In thirty minutes of flying, Shippo was now where their soulless bodies lied. He picked each one of them up, and somehow managed to put them on him, and transformed into his giant pink ball thingie form, and was flying towards the village.

He was full of mixed emotions, but he knew one thing-he would not be bothered from the Thunder Brothers ever again. Sadly, he won't be bothered from Inuyasha and Kagome ever again. Tears appeared, but Shippo held them. He would cry later, when he reached the village of Inuyasha's Forest.

**----------------------------------------------Reality-----------------------------------------------**

Shippo had a sad expression on his face. One tear managed to break away.

Rin was trembling. Small, terrified whimpers could be heard.

**------------------------------------------Rin's Dream--------------------------------------**

The wolves were gaining closer. However, Rin stood up, and began to run. She avoided all the branches and twigs at all cost, for she did not want to trip again, because she thought that if she did, that would be her last clumsiness.

Rin began running even deeply into the forest. It began to rain. She was far away from the wolves, but not far away for her to slow down. Unfortunately, she tripped, and fell into a puddle of mud. She looked to where the wolves were, and she could see that the rain was slowing them down also.  
  
Somehow, almost unnaturally, the rain stopped. It seemed that everyone was against her. Rin stood up, and began to run even more. She was now covered with mud. That did not stop her, she kept on running, until she managed to trip yet again. She saw the wolves gaining. She had to think of something fast. However, she was wiser than those of her age. Rin advanced a very tall tree, and began to climb it. Soon enough, she was on the tallest branch that could hold her. She did not know of what would happen if the wolves stayed, and surrounded the tree on which she was hiding. But, she would have more time to live. She did not want to die, not yet, and she was going to try to live as long as she could. She began to look down below. Then, she saw the pack of wolves that was hunting her.

They all seemed to be confused. Suddenly, out of nowhere, arrows pierced the wolves' skin. Soon enough, they were all dead, and a group of villagers that Rin knew were from the nearby village came out. Their expressions could not be read. A half of them gathered the wolves, and went north. The other half, went south, probably to bury the villagers that the wolves killed.

Rin let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. It was finally over. Soon, she fell into a deep slumber on the tree, dreaming of Sesshomaru, Kagome, flowers, and even Jaken.

**---------------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------------**

Rin had a small happy smile on her face. Now, it seemed that everything was going to be alright.

Jaken was a dark purple now. He was getting darker and darker, it seemed that he was gasping for air, with the way he was moving his arms, it looked like he was about to reach the surface.

**-------------------------------------Toad's Dream-----------------------------------------------**

Jaken knew that he could not make it without anymore air. He might be amphibian, but he could not last without air for that long, which what probably was hours, for it seemed like years, no-centuries to him.

He began to surface. He knew that this was a way for suicide, but staying in the water also was suicide. He was getting to be uncomfortable there.

When he surfaces, he saw Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin standing with annoyed expressions, staring at him.

Jaken gasped. 'Tis the fist time the master is showing an expression, especially an annoyed look. I thought his smiles were bad…'

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Y-yes master?"  
  
"I will tell you this the last time, do whatever Kagome and Rin tell you, or you will suffer the most torturous death." Sesshomaru began to walk away. "Is that clear Jaken?"  
  
Jaken gulped. "Y-yes master."  
  
After Sesshomaru left, Kagome and Rin had evil smiles on their faces. The girls looked at each other.

"So…what can we do?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin squealed. "Flowers!!! Get us some flowers!!!"

'This shouldn't be too hard.' Jaken thought.

"Alright, I would get you flowers. What kind of flowers, and where are those flowers?"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Get us roses of white, red, black, orange, and blue. Get those to us in an hour."

(A/N: I saw the red, white, black, and orange roses…but I don't know if there's a blue one…)

Jaken suddenly panicked. "But each one of the white, red, black, and orange roses are in different lands!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Rin looked at each other, and looked at Jaken with an annoyed expression.

"Well, you better get moving."  
  
Jaken was about to go, but he felt some chains being placed on his shoulders. He turned around, and saw something that was like a box with four wheels linked to the chains. Kagome and Rin got into the box, and Kagome flicked the chains.

"We are going with you, or riding on you, so that you will not pick us any bad flowers. You have one hour Jaken, so better get moving, or I'll tell Sesshomaru…so…gettiup horsie!" Kagome flicked the chains again, and the shock stricken Jaken felt it this time. He knew what he had to do. He began to run, trying to avoid any bumps on the path, because every time the cart moved a bit out of place, the girls complained about telling Sesshomaru. And Jaken did not want his master to find out. He felt the chains dig into his skin. Those were not ordinary chains-they were chains with spikes, so…of course they'd dig in his skin. Jaken's scream was silenced by Kagome's and Rin's joyful, carefree laughs.

**----------------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------------**

Jaken whimpered in pain. And he thought that staying underwater was torture. Maybe he shouldn't have come out…poor toady….

Inuaysha was panting heavily and sweating. He was wincing from what would be identified as pain.

**----------------------------------------Inuyasha's Dream--------------------------------**

**"Aaaaahhh!!!"** Kikiyo!!! Kagome!!! Can't we speak about this???" Inuyasha barely dodged two purifying arrows that were launched at him. 'Damn…those arrows keep coming and coming….aren't they ever going to out?'

The girls looked at each other **"NO!!!! **Inuyasha, you should have decided before!"

Kikiyo sadly smiled. "I do not want to be considered as a dead person you are indebted to, Inuyasha! I have emotions also!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "And I do not want to be considered as the second best anymore. Cant you see that I am my own person?"  
  
Both girls launched two arrows on him. One of Kagome's arrows pierced through his chest, and one of Kikiyo's arrows pierced through his leg. Then, he did something that he did not expect himself to do. He tripped…and broke one of his claws….

"Damn! I broke a **claw**!!!!"

"Ahem" he heard two voices say at once. He looked up, and saw two arrows pointed at his heart.

Kikiyo and Kagome looked at each other again and nodded. "Any last words?" they both said at once.

Inuyasha sheepishly smiled. " I love you?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Inuyasha, me too, but…**no…**"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikiyo with puppy dog eyes, with the quivering lip.

Kikiyo sighed. "Inuyasha, you look completely ugly with those widened eyes and that lip. Oh, and by the way, your saliva is now on your haori."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his haori. 'Damn…should've made the eyes smaller…that trick never worker for me…**It's not fair!!!**' he looked up and saw the arrows gaining their purifying energy. 'oh boy.'

**-------------------------------------------Reality---------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha shivered. He had an expression as if he was going to cry. Anyone who would have seen him at that moment, would've thought of a poor lost puppy.

Sesshomaru was growling. Now, his eyes were opened. If anyone looked into them, they would've seen them fully red.

**-----------------------------------------------Sesshomaru's Dream-------------------------------**

Sesshomaru attacked Naraku again. Both of them were extremely wounded, but their battle was the battle to death. Sesshomaru lost his left arm, while Naraku lost a part of his stomach and chest and foot. He was not able to heal himself, because of the poison that Sesshomaru used in his deadly poison claws. The poison was slowly eating Naraku alive.

Sesshomaru was about to attack Naraku again, when Naraku disappeared. "Cowardly bastard." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said, before he went to check on Rin.

The little girl awoke, and now she was staring at Kagome's soulless body. Seeing and not seeing.

"Kagome…chan…" the little girl collapsed. Sesshomaru went to her, and realized that the little girl was dead. He then saw her puddle of blood. Sesshomaru's eyes got red. 'I should've sensed it. I could've saved her.' He gathered the two soulless bodies to his chest and calmly sat down, observing the trees.

The trees moved strongly to the right. However, Sesshomaru felt no wind. He felt no sign of it. The trees moved to the right again, which looked with the same force, but still, Sesshomaru felt no wind. His hair and hair of the deceased girls moved, but he felt no wind. 'That's impossible.' He then remembered his conversation with himself.

_'Perhaps this is a dream after all.'_ He calmly thought. '_Now all I need is to wake up…or have someone or something wake me up…'_

**--------------------------------------------Reality------------------------------------**

Sesshomaru's angry face was now replaced with a face that was calm and of self control. It looked like he was waiting, and he was.

Kagome had a sad and a determined expression on her face. It was also troubled, for she did not know what the outcome for her would be.

**------------------------------------------------Kagome's Dream-------------------------**

Kagome looked at Naraku with hate, making Naraku almost shiver…almost…He gave Kagome and evil smile.

"So, my little miko, do you not wish to join me? We could rule together….with the power of the shikon no tama of course….we could be live forever and rule forever, do you not wish for such pleasure?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, Naraku, I'm not a greedy, hateful bastard like you are…I do not wish for such things…All I ever wished for was a normal life, but look where I end up? I end up here, with a kind, nice and good natured person like you…you should go to heaven…I am sure that the angels would be overjoyed to have you…they'll just love you…."  
  
Naraku's eyes burned with rage, while he smiled a small smile. "Why, I am glad that you think so….I believe that you should live forever, here with me….if angels would like to have me, wouldn't you? Since you are one?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bitter smile. "No, you are to good and too kind for me….absolutely perfect….I do not deserve such a person like you…I deserve worse….and living forever gets to be tiring…you should know that…you're over 50 years…people die every day…and when you can do nothing to stop their deaths, it might get boring…can you not relate, my kind lord?" Kagome fired a ball of her purifying energy from her hand.

Naraku was not able to dodge it, and it burnt his shoulder. "Why you bitch! You should die, just like Kikiyo did those 50 years ago! Die and rot in hell!!! After all, you are her reincarnation…"

Kagome's eyes were full of burning rage. "Such kind words! But remember this, I am **not** Kikiyo!!!"

Naraku began to close in on Kagome. Kagome yelled. **"I AM NOT KIKIYO!!!"** When Naraku was able to touch Kagome, she released all of the purifying energy that she had.

**---------------------------------------Reality----------------------------------------**

Kagome released her purifying energy. Soon, the entire area was surrounded by a pink light, the purifying energy was throughout the entire forest. However, it did not purify the demons in it. Kagome stirred, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Sesshomaru awoke when he felt something stir in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw the sunlight. He then looked at Kagome and saw the pink around her sleeping form. He smiled a small smile. Sesshomaru looked at the rest of the group, everyone was asleep, peacefully. He stood up, and put his pelt around Kagome, and went to check on the Western Lands that were to any normal youkai 3 days away, but with his speed, it would take him one and a half hours. He was off to patrol his lands. However, his words remained in the forest where the group resided.

(A/N: I know I put in the last chapter the furry thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder as a **tail,** but now I am changing it to a **pelt)**

_"Perhaps this was a dream after all."_

* * *

Chapter finally done!!!! YAY!!!!! I updated!!!! _Finally!!!!_ Also, thank you very much for your reviews!!!! They made me want to update ASAP!!! And I did!!! -hugs-

**Review Responses:**

**Sessh'sBabyGrl: **thank you very much for reviewing! Glad that you liked the previous chapter and thank you very much for answering the questions! Well…I updated…heheh…kind of..um…late, but still…I updated??? Lol…I'll try to update sooner…ASAP **:P**

**Seshura:** thank you very much for reviewing and thank you very much for answering the questions! Glad that you liked the dreams…they were bad, I agree…but I guess it turned out for the better…ne?? well, some dreams…I updated! Kind of late, but…still, I updated??? I'll probably keep writing…so…Yoko is your second husband and Sesshomaru is your first? –turns to Sesshomaru- Fluffy, how could you??? I thought…I thought….-listens- oh…you have a _twin_ brother that is named Sesshomaru??? I can live with that!!! **:P**

**Inudemoness247:**thank you very much for the review and answering the questions!!! Hmm…I'm still thinking about continuing this story so…I'll let you know….hmm…do almost all people hate Kikiyo??? :B probably…well, thanks for reviewing!!! **:P**

**Sesshomarssecretmate:**thanks for the review!!!! And thank you for answering the questions!!! Hm…I'm still thinking about continuing this story…so…I'll get back to you on that…which one's cuter??? Looks at two pictures…**aaaahhhh!!!** Hm…let's just say Yoko is cuter and Sesshomaru is hotter…or the opposite or both??? You decide…**:P**

**Lady miko of the woods:**thanks for reviewing and thanks for answering the questions! Glad that you like the story so far…I'll try not to make any more nightmares….might not be any more…hmm…I'm still considering about keeping this story, because this is kind of getting complicated, but I might keep it…oh…and please don't come to any assumptions about this story, because I've got some plans for Kagura and Kanna…lol…thanks for reviewing! **:P**

**__**

**I:**glad you like it….thanks for reviewing…**:P**

**Sesshy's koi:** thanks for reviewing and answering the questions!!! Glad you like the story…I might even keep it, lol…I wonder what'll happen if I delete it….hmm….I probably won't do such a thing…well, I updated…kind of late, but still…I updated??? Well, thanks for reviewing!!! **:P  
  
The-piro-16:** thanks for reviewing…lol…I agree with you about the chapter….well, I updated, can't really say about soon, but I did??? Lol…I'll try to update more, and ASAP! Thanks for the review!!! **:P**

**Sw33t Vi3t:** thanks for the review and thank you for answering the questions!!! Glad you liked the previous chapter! Hmmm…I'll probably continue with the story, but I might have to delete some of the other stories that I have….because I don't have enough of free time anymore…lol….oh, and don't apologize about the long review! I kind of like to read long review, so no worries here! Thank you for reviewing! **:P**

**Chiisana-Tori-chan:** thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter…**Eeeekkk!!!! A mallet????** I'm probably going to have to continue if you plan to kill me…torment me….how??? also, thank you for answering the questions!!!! **:P**

**Demon-lulu:** thanks for the review…well…I kind of updated…kind of…glad that you like the story, and I'll try to update ASAP…thanks again for the review! **:P**

****

**Fluffy's Babe:** thanks for the review!!! And thanks for answering the questions! Glad you like the chapter….hmm….a lot of reviewers, you included totally hate Kikiyo…I wonder what I should do with her in this story…hmm….well, I guess I'll continue, but since my school already started, my updates are either going to happen at least once in a month, or my chapters are going to be really short…well, I'll try to update whenever I can, so that's a promise….**:P**

**Sesshomaru'sElement:** thanks for the review!!! I'll try not to do so many flashbacks…to tell you the truth, I'm not really proud of that chapter, but I'm to lazy to rewrite it….so…** :b **well, since many of you…I'll probably continue this story…so, don't worry…again, thanks for the review! **:P**

**Saikoro Marasake: **thanks for reviewing!!! About what Kagome should be…I'm considering about her being a youkai, and I get your point about making characters gods…so…we'll see…I think you'll find out about what Kagome is going to be in a couple of chapters, I just hope that you won't be disappointed…well….about lemons…sorry, but I don't really think so…I'm horrible at them, and can't write them period, because I'm soooo bad….if anyone's willing to help me write a lemon or two, I guess there might be, but…a lot of writers get kicked of this site, because of the lemons, and well…I don't want to take any chances, because if I get kicked of this site, I'm probably not going to get myself a new account….so…I don't know…sorry if I disappointed you…but probably no…there probably will not be any lemons…**:C **thanks again for reviewing! **:P**

**Sesshoumarugrl:** thanks for the review!!! Glad that you liked the chapter! Well…I've got some plans for Kagura and Kanna….so…heheheh…you'll see as the story goes on….well, I updated! And I'll try to update ASAP!!! **:P**

**JordenS.** Thanks for the review!!! Glad that you like my story, and well, sorry for the long wait, but I updated, ne??? **:P  
  
Kim: **thanks for the review!!! Glad that you liked the chapter and the dream, lol **:P**

**Crazy15: **thanks for the review! Glad that you like this story, lol…and I'm not being sarcastic or anything-I really am…well, Sesshomaru woke up, and everyone is going to wake up later….Kagome being raped…..I haven't thought about that…and let's not think about that, kay? Well, sorry for the long wait, but I updated, ne??? **:P**

**AngelMiko69:** glad that you liked the story and thanks for updating!!! Well…now you know what happened! **:P**

****

**LonelySiren:** thanks for the review!!! I wrote more….and now the Inu gang is sleeping peacefully, ne? and now you know what happened, and I updated…after about 3 months…heheheh…but I updated, ne? Yes, this Wicca does not forget that this sire does not forget…lol…thanks again for the review! **:P**

**Yuya2:** thanks for reviewing!!! Hm….Kagome and inu youkai…I'll consider it….I'm a wicca…who told you that??? Maybe I am…maybe I am not…who knows??? I love you as a reviewer…hmm…yep…but I love everyone that reviews as a reviewer…lol…I'm your slave………-a long pause-………………again….who told you that??? Lol…oh, great yuya-sama!!! Can this lowly Wicca do anything for you??? Lol…when I read this review I was really laughing…..about slave-no comment…hm…yes, as you can see, I am updating right now….or updating….lol..thanks again for the review! **:P**

****

* * *

Thank you all for all of your reviews!!! They help me find time of day so I can get to update!!!!! Plus, here are some questions for the readers:

**Questions for the Readers:**

****

**Updating-since my school started about two months ago, I get to have less free time for updating the stories…so…I'm considering between reviewing at least once a month with a long chapter or updating maybe once in two to four weeks with really short chapters…so…this is for you to decide…most votes will be the final decision.**

**A lot of you are Kikiyo haters…so…I'm thinking about what I should to with Kikiyo the choices are:**

****

**a-kill her**

**b-give her her life back**

**c-other**

-That is all for you to decide!

* * *

**Well, please review, and I'll try to update ASAP!!! Ja ne for now!!!  
  
**

****

**Wicca**

****

****

****

**PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

**V**

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****

**V**

****

****


End file.
